This is gonna be hell!
by girlX901
Summary: Meet Rima, Mai, and Noi. Best friends of Haruhi. What happens when they go Ouran and run into the Host club. Oh man this is gonna be hell. KyoyaXoc HikaruXOC MoriXOc i dont own anything.. OH JUST READ IT.
1. INFORMATION

HERES SOME INFO ON THE NEW CHARACTERS:

Mai:

Hair: Brownish reddish with a pink streak down the side. Basically streak is right next to her face. (Kinda looks like Caleigh in Return Home)

Blood Type: AB positive

Eyes: brown

Hobbies: dancing, writing, singing, FIGHTING, Kendo.

Favorite colors: Pink, Black, White

Favorite food: Itallian, basically anything.

History: Mother, Father, and sister died in car accident. Orphan, but strong.

Friends: Noi Izumi, Rima, Haruhi.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Noi Izumi:

Hair: Black hair with red streak down side.

Blood Type: AB negative

Eyes: brown

Hobbies: guitarist, drawing, fashion, singing, destroying.

Favorite colors: Red, Black, White. All colors except for ugly yellow.

Favorite food: Regular Japanese.

History: Father died when really young. Mother abandoned her.

Friends: Mai, Rima, Haruhi.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rima:

Hair: Brown with purple streak down side.

Blood Type: AB

Hobbies: Drumming, drawing, doing a lot of math equations, Eating whipped cream, being crazy.

Favorite colors: Purple, Black, White.

Favorite food: Mexican food.

History: Her parents never liked her in the first place. So when her ex boyfriend who happened to be the son of the fathers boss, broke up with her since she didn't want to go that far, her parents disowned her .

Friends: Mai, Haruhi, Noi Izumi.


	2. Hello Host Club

**Hey its GirlX. Well I hope you like my new story oh and I do not own Anything except my imagination. Well hope you enjoy.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Mais POV:

Hello my name is Mai, I'm a girl who loves to sing, dance, fight, and write. I have three best friends, Noi Izumi, Rima, and Haruhi. All three of us don't have mothers, while I don't have my mother or father. Today is the day that I and my friends Noi, Rima go to Ouran High Academy. Haruhi already goes there, but us three transferred in. Haruhi got in from a scholarship in…something that I completely forgot. I got in on the scholarship from writing and language. Noi got in on one for fashion designing. Rima got in on a math scholarship.

This morning the sun seemed to shine brighter and the birds chirped even more than before. I woke up and broke yet another alarm clock. Man I hate those things. I got up and took a shower, then brushed my teeth and got dressed. I put on black leggings with a black slightly puffy mini skirt. I put on a black and white polka dotted shirt that showed my cleavage a little bit, but people rarely noticed. I did my hair in pigtails, I straightened my hair and smiled when it straightened my pink highlight. I put on some black heart earrings that had little white bows on them. I put on a necklace that white and black beads on it. I put on black eye shadow, eye liner, and mascara. My favorite lip gloss and headed out, with a nutri grain bar. Rima came out of her house with a mini skirt with shorts underneath. She had on a purple shirt with a black vest over it. Her hair was down and she had a purple streak through it like mine. (but of course I'm pink.) She had make up on like me. We noticed a hole in Nois window so we figured she was up and downstairs in our shared garage getting out the mo-peds. We walked in to see our other friend. Noi was getting her mo-ped out. Her red hair streak, like mine and Rimas was showing. She had on dark skinny jeans with skater shoes on. Her shirt was red with a black vest. Her hair down and pretty. Like usual for our fashion freak of a friend.

"Hey, Mai I thought we were going for the black vest look." said Noi.

"Sorry guys the vests in the washer, so I figured I'd wear my polka dots today, is that okay." I said.

"Yeah, its cool, nice hair by the way." said Noi.

I replied with a simple "Thanks."

"Hey, guys are you ready to go?" asked Rima.

"Yeah, lets head out." Noi said grabbing her red mo-ped and wheeling it out. I grabbed my hot pink one and Rima grabbed her purple one. For some strange reason we always buy things that match our favorite colors. We also died a streak of hair our favorite colors.

I turned on my mo-ped and then turned to Rima who was putting her bag on her back. Me and Noi who are always prepared had ours on already. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yep." "mm-hmm" replied Noi and Rima.

"Okay, on your marks, get set, GO!" I yelled and we sped off towards the PINK school I love so much. I mean who wouldn't its PINK!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When we got to the school, Rima practically dragged us to get our schedules. When we got it I saw that we were in almost every class together except that I was in a different Language and Writing class. Noi was in designing and fashion class. While Rima was in pre- calculus. We went to look around the school to see where the classes were. We came upon a room called Third Music Room. I figured that they might have guitars or drums in their and we could play around for a little bit. Noi grabbed the doors and flung them open when I said she could practice her new song. Rose petals were thrown into our faces while six boys said. "Welcome!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rima started to blow the petals away. Noi smacked them down, while I spit them out of my mouth.

A prince looking guy walked up to me, he had blond hair and purple eyes. He held my hand and kissed it. That did it. I hate it when guys decide to get all flirty with me.

"If I were you, I would remove your arm, BEFORE I BREAK IT IN HALF!" I yelled. I pulled his hand away.

"Who the hell r' you" asked Noi. Rima nodded to the question.

"I am Tamaki Suoh. And he…" he pointed to a guy with glasses "is KyoyaOotori any they…" he pointed to some twins "are HikaruandKaoruHitachiin and those two are…" he pointed to a tall boy and a small boy "are Mitsukuni Haninozukabut you can call him Honey and Takashi Morinozuka but you can call him Mori, and we are." he stopped for dramatic effect. "The Host Club."

"Host…" I started.

"Club…" finished Rima.

"WHAT THE HELL?" yelled Noi.

"So who are you lovely princesses." asked the boy named Tamaki.

"I'm Mai." I said, pointing to myself.

"I'm Rima." said Rima pointing as well.

"And I'm Noi Izumi, you can call me either one. Were new here, on scholarships." said Izumi.

"Well that's cool just like my daughter Haruhi. Oh he's another host." said Tamaki. Then the door opened and here came Haruhi dressed as a guy. She saw us and dropped her bag.

We put two and two together. Haruhi was in the host club.

"HARUHI SINCE WHEN WERE YOU A MAN????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rima, Noi, and I yelled in unison.

"I'm not a man. And what are you guys doing here….wait you guys got scholarships too didn't you." she said. We nodded.

"Are you a lesbian Haruhi? Cuz if you are, we are so totally cool with that." Rima said. I nodded agreeing with what Rima said.

"I. Am. Not. A. Lesbian." Haruhi growled.

"Then why are you acting like a man, and in this Host Club?" Noi asked. A little mad at the boys.

"I broke a vase…" she continued.

"So?" I asked.

"That cost 8 million yen." she finished. We had one of those dot, dot, dot moments.

When I finally decided to speak I said. "only you Haruhi, only you." then I started laughing. Noi was rolling on the floor with laughter and Rima, trying to be a little polite to our best friend was trying to hold it in, but was failing horribly. Rima rolled too far and hit a pedestal that fell along with a vase that, the pedestal lived but the vase didn't. I ran over to her to see if she was okay, but then a monkey came out of nowhere and dropped a banana peel and I went flying into a portrait, and I ripped through it. When we sat up we saw Rima holding a very expensive looking vase…….She dropped it….and it shattered. We gaped at the broken things. Haruhi was shaking her head. The twins had evil looks on their faces. Kyoya was pushing up his glasses and smiling.

"Um how much were the things we broke?" I asked.

"Eight million yen each." Kyoya said. I gaped at him, Rima gulped, Noi looked like she was about to die.

"Where the hell are we supposed to get eight million yen." we yelled. But, the Haruhi came up and said.

"Sempai, how about this? I'll say that their my cousins and that they want to help with the club. They could be helpers, and stuff. You wouldn't mind would you?" she asked us. We thought about the idea of getting rid of the dept.

"Nope, not at all." we said.

"So you would be the host maids." said Kyoya thinking.

"I guess, we have no choice." I murmured hating the word maid. Damn rich people think they can own people. Geez they need to grow up. I looked at Rima and Noi to see them scared, they hated seeing me weak. I stood up strong and looked at Kyoya in the eyes. "Yes, we will be the maids of the Host Club. But on one condition." I said. Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"And what is that?"

"You will not treat us as maids. You will treat us as friends. I wont be treated like a dog, I have too much pride to sink that low. I will not see my friends treated as dogs either, so please think of us as the helpers of the club to keep it running and tell the girls that, please?" I said.

Kyoya nodded. "That can be done, Mai -san. Now we have one thing to say, right Tamaki?"

I looked to see all of the host club smiling, Tamaki smiled and then all of them said. "Welcome to the Host Club!"

I thought, Rima murmured, and Noi coughed 'This is going to be hell.'

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well that's it. Do you like it Hate it. TELL ME. Review please and I'll write more. Love y'all see ya.**


	3. Beginings, Rimas past, scemes

**Hello Again. It's me the wonderful GirlX. Well I don't own anything, just so you know. That's my disclaimer. Well I hope you like the story and let us begin.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Mais POV:

When they decided we would be maids they told us to come to the club after school so we could begin being…maids. Rima, Noi, Haruhi and I ran to our first class. Luckily we were with Haruhi, unluckily we were with the twins too. Sigh, haven't we been through enough? Noi, Rima, and I had to stand in front of the class to be greeted or something.

"Okay Mai will you please go first." said the petite looking teacher.

"Sure sensei." I nodded and then turned to the class. "My name is Mai. I have no last one and I wont care about it until I'm married. I'm here from the writing, and language scholarship. I enjoy dancing, writing, fighting, kendo, and singing. I hope to be friends with all of you." I said and bowed to the class.

"Me next." said Rima. "My name is Rima and like Mai I have no last name, the thing is, is that us three are sisters and Haruhi is our cousin, but we have different last name, that we hate. I love whipped cream. I'm here from the math scholarship. I enjoy drumming, drawing, mathematical problems, oh and I LOVE sugar. Please take care of me." she said with a smile. Everybody was shocked that we were Haruhis cousin…even though we weren't.

"I guess I'm next." said Noi. "My name is Noi Izumi. Izumis my middle name so you can call me either one. I'm here from the fashion scholarship. I like evil, schemes, fireworks, designing, guitars, drawing, and somewhat fighting. I'm somewhat evil and all. Please take care of me." she said nodding her head. Finally since we were all done, everybody clapped.

"Well Haruhi I didn't know that your family was so talented." said the sensei. "Why didn't you tell us that the new transfer students were your cousins."

"They didn't tell me. They wanted it to be a surprise." laughed Haruhi. I looked at all the girls to see hearts in their eyes. Creepy. I looked at my two best friends to see them thinking the same thing.

"Well then girls, you will be sitting in the seats over there. Mai you will be sitting next to your cousin next to the window. Noi you will be sitting next to Hikaru on his right. Rima you will be in front of Kaoru at the table next to your sister and Haruhi." said the teacher. We nodded and went to our places. I saw that I was right next to the window and smiled. I loved the outdoors. I lived through class and through all class, I heard the twins and Noi laughing and I saw Rima smiling from overhearing. I was guessing they were planning something evil.

"Hey Haruhi do you know if somebody we know is in Rimas Pre Calculus class?" I asked when the teacher left the room.

"Yeah, Kyoya is in the same class. Why do you…oh." she stopped when she saw me writing a note to Kyoya on how to wake Rima up, without her turning into Monkey girl. I taped the note on a paper bag and put an battery alarm clock in the bag. I picked it up and went over to Rima.

"Take this to class with you okay." I said giving it to Rima.

"Hai, Mai. I'll be sure to do that." she said smiling and placing it next to her bag. I looked over at Noi and saw on a paper she and the twins were writing things on had the heading 'plans on how to make Lords life miserable.' I shook my head and sighed.

The teacher came back and told us to work on the worksheet and we could listen to our ipods while we do it. I smiled and put my ipod in. I was already done with the worksheet so I could listen all I wanted. I turned on 'How to touch a girl' by Jojo. Personally I love all music so I don't really care about what I listen to. I can dance to all of it, weather if I'm just jumping up and down and shaking my head, its all good. I started murmuring the words. 'Do you know how to touch a girl. If you like me so much, first, I have to know. Are you thoughtful and kind? Do you care what's on my mind? Or am I just for show. You'll go far in this world if you know how to touch a girl." I stopped murmuring when I saw everyone's eyes on me. "Sorry," I said and looked down.

"Oh no Mai -san. You were really good, we were just surprised by your great voice." said a random girl.

"Thanks."

"What song is that anyway?" asked some other girl.

"How to touch a girl By Jojo." I said looking up and smiling.

"Wow and that ipod. You're a commoner how'd you get it?" asked a boy.

"I saved up money." I said. The bell rang meaning we could go to our other classes. I hugged Haruhi and the girls and unintentionally hugged the twins. Then waved and ran to honors language and writing. Before I turned the corner I saw Noi and the twins walking off in one direction and Rima and Haruhi going to the other. Off to our separate classes.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nois POV:

"So we're in the…" began Kaoru.

"same fashion class." finished Hikaru evilly.

"Now, now boys. I'm as evil as you are." I said smirking. "So what are we doing in fashion class." I asked as I sat at their team table that the boys begged the teacher to let me sit there and be in their group.

"Were designing a dress, that has ruffles. And we need somebody to show the dress off." said Karoru.

"Why don't we make a dress that has ruffles around the chest, and flows out. And we can have Mai show it off since she's as small as Haruhi." I said. The twins gaped at me. "What?"

"That's what we had for an idea." they said.

I grinned. "Good now are we agreed?" they nodded. "Then lets begin." After we finished drawing the design we started writing a list of the materials. We would start making the dress tomorrow.

"So Noi -chan, what do you think of laying a trick with our toy." they said in unison.

"Is your toy Haruhi?" I asked they nodded. "We have the same toy." I said and smiled evilly. They smiled back, and we started a plan on playing with Haruhi while destroying the king. Maybe this maid thing wont be so bad.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rimas POV:

I went into the class and the sensei made me sit next to Kyoya in front. I smiled and sat next to him. He ignored me and listened to the teacher. I sighed and set the paper bag Mai said to take to class with me so it faced Kyoya. And I began to listen. My eyes got heavy and I got really sleepy.

Kyoyas POV:

I looked over to see Rima asleep. I knew she would get in trouble, and well personally I didn't really care. Then my head flashed back to when she broke the vase with a smile, and I felt like laughing. Then when she smiled to me, with not one of those, 'I love you and I want you to be mine.' smiles. A real smile. I looked down at her bag and saw a paper bag, with a letter that said, 'Kyoya -san. Please Read' I picked it up and began the letter.

Dear Kyoya -san,

I heard that you are in the same class as Rima. Rima usually takes naps, and around this period too. So do NOT wake her us with a little shake or anything. Wake her up with this alarm clock. If you wake her up another way she will go King Kong on you. And I am completely serious. The alarm clock is set on the right time, all you have to do is set the alarm clock so it is a minute away from the time. Thank you and see you at the club.

Sincerely

Mai.

I sighed and looked to see an alarm clock. I saw the time and set it a minute away and set it next to her head. The alarm went off, and Rima sighed and sat up, she saw the alarm clock and turned it off. She saw me and smiled and mouthed a 'thank you.' I nodded and than went back to work. She grabbed the bag off of my desk and placed the alarm clock back in it. She then handed it back to me. 'just in case' she mouthed. I sighed and took the bag, and placed it in my own bag. Rima went back to work with a smile on her face. Her face lit up whenever she figured out a problem, when she got stuck she mouthed the problems and steps she took and then figured what she got wrong. Then she smiled when she fixed them. She was so focused that she didn't notice the bell ring. I walked over to her.

"Rima -san the bell rang. It's time to go." I said. She looked up startled.

"Oh, sorry I didn't realize. My apologies Kyoya -sempai. So did you finish your work?" she asked while grabbing her bag and they walked together in the halls.

"Yes, I always finish it on time."

"Ha ha I finished too. I wish I had more though, I get bored easily."

"Well lets get to lunch." I said and we walked to the lunch room.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mais POV:

When I went to class I was all alone in their. No host club members. No best friends. I was put next to a window again, which made me happier. Everybody in the class didn't get near me. I figured it was because I was new or a commoner. During the class we had to come up with a short story about love. It was for homework so I had to work hard to show my skills. The bell rang and it was time for lunch. I walked in and saw Rima sitting down and the others gathering. I walked over to them.

"Mai -chan sit here, sit here." exclaimed Hunny. I smiled and walked to sit in the seat he directed me to that was right across from him.

"So how was class Rima?" I asked.

"I fell asleep once and Kyoya -san woke me up. So I'm good. Oh and I finished homework." she said smiling.

"I'm glad," I said. "How about you, Noi?"

"I'm in class with Hikaru and Kaoru and together were making a dress." she said smiling. "What about you?"

I shrugged. "I have to write a short story about love. That's about it."

"You didn't make any friends?" asked Hunny.

"People don't like me so much Hunny. But I'm happy because you're my friends, right?" he smiled and nodded.

"Yep, were friends." said Hunny with a big smile on his face. I turned and my eyes bulged out of their sockets. They have hot chocolate all year round. Haruhi, Rima, and Noi turned to see what I was looking at.

"Oh no. Nope not happening." said Haruhi.

"I agree. No hot chocolate." said Rima.

"It's a drug to you." said Noi. But I was already up and buying one…or two. I came back and sat down. Already chugging one down. Rima, Noi, and Haruhi were backing away while the drink kicked in. When I placed the cup down I had on a huge grin where the smile reached ear to ear. The girls looked scared and started hiding behind chairs. Then I laughed really loud and started skipping outside. The twins were gaping at me. Kyoya was writing in his note book. Tamaki was looking a little scared. Mori and Hunny were standing up and started to fallow me. I laughed and started to run away.

NORMAL POV:

Mai was skipping outside and screaming at random moments. She was laughing all the while. The others decided to fallow after Hunny and Mori. She made her way to the host club. When she got there she started jumping down on the couches and singing weird songs.

"DORA, DORA, DORA THE EXPLORAR!" she yelled and then. "I love you, You love me, We're a happy family, With a great big hug and, A kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too?"

"um what is she singing?" asked Tamaki to the girls.

"Little kid show songs." replied Haruhi in a bored tone.

"And how long.." began Hikaru.

"Will this last." finished Kaoru.

"Not sure." all three of them said bluntly. All the boys except Mori and Kyoya sweat dropped. Then all of them noticed Mori over behind Mai. She sang the last verse of the Brady Bunch beginning song and then she fell into his arms tired.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"…ah." he walked over and laid her down on a couch and she fell into a light sleep. So she would be able to wake up when she had to go to class. Luckily lunch had a half an hour to go, so she would get to sleep for a half an hour.

"Um is that normal." asked a twin.

"Yeah, happens when she drinks hot chocolate." said Noi.

"She may be more mature than most of us. But when you wake her up, she's tired, or drinks hot chocolate, your doomed." said Rima. Haruhi nodded. Rima turned and saw Kyoya sitting at a table typing in his laptop. She walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked sitting across from him.

"Working." he said in a bored tone.

"On what?" she pried.

"Club stuff." he said. "Now will you stop bugging me." he said. She looked down at the paper he was looking at a moment ago. It had the cost of stuff and how much they paid. She noticed that on one he accidentally put two zeros.

"You made a mistake." she said looking up.

"On what?" he said looking at the paper.

"Look you put two zeros instead of one. Zeros are a very powerful number. They may mean nothing when alone, but when with another number it means a lot more." she said grabbing a pencil from her bag and handing it to him. "Here fix it." he took it and started to write the numbers than he fixed the whole equation.

"Your really good at math huh?" he asked.

"That's why I got the scholarship." she said and smiled.

"Your different." he said looking back at his laptop.

"How so?"

"Your good at math yet you play around and kid."

"Are you saying that people good at things cant play around."

"Exactly."

"You need to live a little, bud." she said smiling. He glared at her.

"Did you just call an Ootori 'bud'?" he asked. "you do realize I have secret police that can find ban you from Japan."

Rima swear dropped. "Woah, its just a name. A joke, plus would you really do that, to a sweet innocent girl like me." she winked at him and then laughed at his face.

"Oh come on you are in the host club aren't you doesn't that meant that a lot of girls flirt with you." she laughed some more.

"They do. But, I didn't expect a maid to." he said in a cold tone.

Those words woke Mai up. She ran up to Kyoya and glared at him. "Do not call her a maid." she growled.

"Wha-" he stopped when he saw Noi being held down by Haruhi, and Haruhi glaring at him a bit. Rima stood up and ran away with tears. "It was hard enough that we became workers here. But do not, I repeat do not call her a maid. It's just cruel." Mai said and stood up leaving him alone. Haruhi let Noi go and Noi turned to say.

"Stay here, we'll be back." and then she ran after Rima and Mai.

"Sempai. You know information on all of us, surely you know why Rima hates the word maid." Haruhi said. All eyes were on her and Kyoya.

"I haven't gotten to finding out who they were yet." said Kyoya. "Would you mind telling me who they are then. And why she doesn't like the word 'maid'?" he asked.

"That's up to her to tell sempai. Not me." Haurhi then smiled. "But don't worry, I'm sure she'll be back soon. She'll be smiling and jumping around a lot so don't worry." Then she went over to Tamaki and the guys.

"So what do you guys think?" she asked.

"About what my lovely daughter?" asked Tamaki while hugging her. She sighed.

"About Mai, Noi, and Rima." she asked smiling. "You know I think they'll bring more excitement to the club." she smiled and kicked Tamaki off and walked away. "I like Noi she's funny." the twins said in unison.

"Mais cute, she's nice and its funny when she's hyper." said Hunny. "Right Takashi?"

"Ah…"

"I think that Kyoya has taken a liking to Rima. Ah I cant wait until serving time. Did you get the outfits, Hikaru, Kaoru?" said Tamaki.

"Hai, milord. Their set up. But we have a question. Did Haruhi tell you why Rima doesn't like being called a maid?" said the twins in unison.

"Ahh, my darling daughter said its up to my other darling daughter to tell." Tamaki said looking at the floor. "So I say we help Mai and Noi get her."

"WERE BACK!!" yelled Rima running into the room with a whipped cream bottle in her hands. "AND I BROUGHT MY WHIPPED CREAM."

"YOU LET HER GET WHIPPED CREAM. ARE YOU MAD." yelled Haruhi.

"I'm still sane, Haruhi." she said and started to skip over to Kyoya.

"My apologies for leaving." she said to him.

"No I should apologies, I didn't think that you would take offence to the word 'maid' even when I heard you wince whenever you heard it." he said looking up at her. "May I ask a question though?" By that time Mai was sitting next to Hunny eating cake, she stopped eating. Noi was sitting next to Kaoru and she stopped talking. "Why don't you like the word 'maid'?"

Rima sighed then looked up. She stared at all the boys. "Would you all like to hear? I don't want to have to repeat myself." all the boys nodded and sat up to sit on the couches around her. Noi, Haruhi, and Mai stood and sat next to her. "When I was around 12 years old my parents set me up with my fathers bosses son. His name was Kakashi Kyohei. (A.N. I'm not good with last names.) He called me a maid when we were alone and my regular name in front of guests. We dated for a while, we have kissed, and well gone farther than that. When he wanted to go farther. I told him no but he kept pestering me. I allowed him to kiss me, to make out with me, but I would not allow him to go farther. I hated being touched by that man. He seemed so evil. Finally he decided that since I wouldn't give him what he wanted that our relationship was over. At first I was glad, that was of course until he came over to my house one day. He told my parents that why we broke up was because I wanted to go farther, and he wouldn't have it. When he left he whispered in my ear 'maid'. My parents were furious and then they disowned me. I was 13 then and Mai helped me by letting me stay with her and then I got old enough to get my own apartment. And that is why I hate the word maid." she finished and looked down. The girls had hurt in their eyes. Tamaki had tears in his eyes along with Hunny. Moris eyes were soft. Kyoya was looking down. The twins were hugging her…wait what no wait Noi was kicking the twins and telling them to stop molesting her. Kyoya looked up.

"My deepest apologies." he said.

"Not at all sempai. I got over it." she said. The bell rang so they had to get to class.

"See ya later." yelled Mai while running to her class. Noi right behind her.

"I'll see you at the free periods Sempai." said Rima walking towards her class. When she and the others were gone Kyoya held his chest.

"What is this feeling?" he asked to the air. Tamaki who was standing next to the door smiled.

"Aw mothers in love." he whispered before heading to class himself.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Getting ready for CLUB TIME and Mais POV:

I walked in on Noi and the twins putting whoopee cushions around Tamakis area. I shacked my head and laughed at Noi when she tripped and fell on one. The boys looked up and Noi put her finger to her lips, I nodded and put my finger to my lips. Then turned and walked to find Haruhi. She was sitting in the dressing room.

"Sempai I am not wearing a dress. Make Mai wear the dress she will, and I mean it." said Haruhi trying to get away from the duck dress…ah I mean the girl uniform.

"Who's gonna wear that ugly thing?" I asked walking in.

"AHH my darling niece, this is for you to wear." he handed me a French maid outfit.

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I WEARING THAT. TODAY OR ANYOTHER DAY!" I yelled. Noi and Rima were dragged in by Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Oh you…" started Kaoru.

"Will wear…" said Hikaru.

"it." they both said in unison. All three of us looked back at the boys and then the outfits. I started to measure my chance of running. But Kyoya read my mind and blocked the door. No my chance is gone. Mori came up to me and placed his hand on my head.

"Wear it." he said.

"Fine but I'm wearing shorts underneath. Or do you want me to go without?" I said looking at him.

"Wear the shorts." he said and turned away. I smiled and went into the dressing room. I pushed my hand out of the curtains and felt somebody hand me some boy shorts. I smiled and got undressed. I put the short shorts on and then pulled the dress over. I undid my hair from the braids and let it down. Then put the black and white hair band in my hair. I pulled out long white stocking and put them on. They had little tiny bows on them. I put on some black shoes and stood up. I hung up my outfit and turned to the mirror I turned around to find that there was **no shorts.** I ran out to find Haruhi and the boys waiting.

"WHAT THE HELL." I yelled.

"What?" the twins asked innocently.

"There's no back." I said and turned around so that they could see my bra straps and back. I turned back around to see Kyoya typing and Mori covering Hunnys eyes while he looked away. Tamaki was rambling off about his niece being indecent. Then the twins handed her a strapless bra that had a clear back.

"Wear that." they said in unison.

"So now I have to take off my favorite bra. This is all hell." I said looking furious.

"We have to take off our bras." yelled Rima and Noi. The twins threw bras over there changing areas and yelled.

"Replace your bras with those."

"How do you know about bras?" I asked.

"Our mother is a fashion designer…" began Hikaru.

"So we know all about fashion." ended Kaoru.

"And girl things." they said in unison and lifted up their eyebrows. I got freaked out and ran back in to put the bra on. I shoved my favorite bra that's white with little pink hearts in my bag and walked out.

"I still hate you." I said as I passed the twins. Noi came out then too.

"Mai this sucks I hate this bra." said Noi.

"Yeah its uncomfortable." said Rima while she walked in.

"Um guys there are guys in here." I said. They looked around and I did as well to see. Mori while blushing covering Hunnys ears, Hunnys eyes wide since he can read lips. Tamaki blushing, Kyoya blushing slightly and looking away, Haruhi blushing too, since were talking about girl things and Tamaki was looking at her. And the twins with evil faces on themselves.

"So girls do talk about bras." all three of us snapped.

"shut it." we said and walked out.

"Club starts in a minute in your pose everybody." said Tamaki. And he sat in a big chair that was like a thrown. Haruhi stood on his left side with Mori, and Hikaru. On his left was Kyoya, Kaoru, and Hunny. After they were in position I walked over and sat in front of Tamaki then I sat on my legs with my top one hanging over the step. Noi walked over to my left side and sat on her legs like me but instead of letting a leg hangover the step she pulled them underneath her a bit. Rima did the same but on my right. Then the doors opened and rose petals flew at the girls and we all said together. "Welcome."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mai POV:

"Ladies I would like you to say hello to our hostesses." said Kyoya. Noi, Rima, and I looked at him raising our brow. The girls looked at him weird too.

"They will be bringing tea and such out to help so we can spend more time with you beautiful ladies." said Tamaki. We smiled and nodded.

"This is Mai, Noi, and Rima cousins of our Haruhi. Rima is the Sweat N' Sour type. Noi is the Trickster type, and Mai is the Dare devil type. You can go to them for any problems, well other than club problems that's my job. Now please enjoy your stay." said Kyoya. Problems? Why do we have to help with problems? I curtsied to some girls that were beginning to enter the room.

"Hello may I ask who you requested as a host today?" I said smiling.

"Ah yes, were here to see Tamaki -san." said one smiling.

"May I ask your names?" I said pulling out a little black book that Kyoya gave me on people that would be coming.

"Yes, I am Sakura, and this is Lily." said the girl in front.

"Ah yes is this you?" I asked turning the book so she could see.

"Yes, that's us." she said. I smiled.

"Please come this way." I said and they fallowed me to Tamaki.

"Tamaki -san you have guests." I said to him. He looked up and saw the girls.

"Ah, my lovely princesses. How I have awaited seeing you again." he said doing a little kiss on the hands. I rolled my eyes.

"Enjoy your stay princesses." I curtsied and walked away. I went over to Noi who was standing in a corner.

"Any minute now." she whispered and I smirked. The twins looked like Cheshire cats waiting for Tamaki to sit down. Tamaki sat down and all through the room you could hear a big fart. Well at least that's what people heard. I was biting my hand so I wouldn't laugh. Noi was shaking while she covered her mouth with her hand. The twins were laughing and rolling on the floor with tears in their eyes. Kyoya looked away. Haruhi had a weird look on her face. Hunnys cake was an inch from his mouth but the cake wasn't moving he stared wide eyed at Tamaki. Rima looked at us and laughed a little. Mori looked just as shocked as Hunny. Tamaki was shocked, he jumped in the air yelling.

"That was Not me, I swear my lovely princesses." he ran and sat on another chair. And you heard the fart noise again. Then again and again. The 'princesses looked shocked.' but Tamakis was hysterical. I couldn't stand it anymore I was rolling on the floor with laughter along with the twins. Noi was banging her fist against the floor with tears in her eyes. Kyoya sighed and walked over lifting up the pillow seat thingy showing all of the whoopee cushions.

Tamaki looked at it weirdly. "What is this?" he looked at the twins.

"You evil twins. Mommy they are being so cruel to me." he ran over to Kyoya.

Noi sat up and started rubbing her hands together. "Another plan perfectly executed." and she put her hands together. I wiped my tears away and stood up, smiling.

"Ladies now do you see why she is the trickster type. Just don't get in her way and that wont happen to you. I'd take that as a warning from her, believe me she's put itchy powder in my underwear." all the girls looked shocked. Even the hosts looked a little shocked. "Oh no worries I got my revenge. Lets just say we both had to go buy new underwear together." I said and smiled.

"You ripped mine to shreds."

"Good times, good times." I said laughing.

"Guys there are girls and guys in the room." said Rima.

"Hey I was just telling about some of the jokes we pulled." I said laughing.

"Well princesses. How about we continue now that joke is finished." said Kyoya. I stood up and started to get some more tea. Well the more I spend with these people the more I think it might get better in our lives.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well, did you hate it, like it, LOVE IT? Please tell me. I hope you liked it. Remember I don't own anything.**

**Later.**


	4. why world WHYYY?

**HELLO EVERYBODY AND WELCOME TO…THIS IS GOING TO BE HELL! I know I know I missed you all too. *dodges flying knives* now stop throwing things. *gets hit in the head by a basketball* Anyways I do not own anything. REVIEW and let us begin.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Mai's POV:

"IZUMI NOI GET THE HELL OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!!" I yelled at one of my best friends sleeping form.

"IF YOU MAKE US LATE I WILL KILL YOU!!" I yelled again.

"If you make us late Kyoya will kill us all." said Rima who was sitting on the bed getting comfortable. I guess she figured that if Noi got to sleep in she could too. All I can say is that Noi was lucky that she took a shower last night, since we have to leave early now, and she slept in.

"I didn't want to have to use this." I mumbled as I pulled out a fog horn. Rima covered her ears while I pointed it at Nois ears…thus I pressed the button…and all hell broke lose.

Well nobody asked why Rima had a band aid on her forehead, so Noi got off easy on throwing her through a window.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At school IN CLASS!!!

I handed my story into the teacher and she loved it. She told me to sit down and than she started to talk to the class.

"Now students you know how each week on Tuesday I pick one students story to be told on announcements. Well this week I pick Mai Leighs story." she said smiling. I gasped all the other students glared but I didn't care. I smiled.

"Now Mai you will be called and than you will tell your short story." sensei told me smiling. I nodded and took my story back. When class began I couldn't help but smile. Just the thought of my story being told to all of the school was amazing.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________In the announcement booth.

"Okay now for our story of the week. We have Mai Leigh with the story, LOVE ISN'T EVERYTHING!!

The lady told me to say stuff before I read so I began. "Hi I'm Mai Leigh, now I'm sure that your probably tired from just eating lunch and all. So I'll hurry so you can probably relax for the time we have left of lunch. So here I go.

_I always hoped that I would learn what love is. What can I say, my parents divorced before I was two. They sent me to live with my deranged grandmother when I was old enough, and I never felt love. So I figured love isn't everything. At least that's what I thought until…I met him._

_His name was John, he came from America and spoke fluent Japanese. Frankly I didn't care about his gold blond hair or about his crystal blue eyes. All the other girls did, I mean they thought he was a god, but not me. So there I am sitting in my class room when this god like creature walks into the class. The sensei tells us who he is, and then guess what he has to sit next to me. That's right the god creature gets to sit next to me. He smiled at me, when he had to ask a question, his smile was pure. Something I have never seen. But the problem with that smile was my heart fluttered. How it worked was unknown. I always thought the heart was just an organ. I ignored it and just got through the day. When walking home the god bumped into me and I fell over._

"_Oh sorry." he apologized while picking me off the ground._

"_No it's okay. I should've seen you coming god." I said not realizing I what I just said._

"_God? Ha ha I'm no god but thank you…I think." he said laughing._

"_No, I mean. Ugh sorry I forgot your name instantly and well everyone was treating you like a god so I called you god. Sorry." I said looking at the floor. Wishing I could hear him laugh again._

"_It's all good. My names John by the way." he said. "Oh and should you be walking home alone? It could be dangerous."_

"_I'm all good, I'm used to it." I said grabbing my bag off of the ground._

"_No, I will walk you home. I have to. And I will not, I repeat not take no for an answer." _

"_Ugh, fine come on." I said leading the way. On the way we got to know each other a lot. I found out his favorite color was green. That his dream is to be a doctor. He found out my secret about not knowing about love. The thing is, is that he didn't laugh like others did. He turned serious. The other thing is that I trusted him with it, when I just got to know him. When we reached my home he turned to me._

"_I've been thinking about…your love problem. And I decided to help. I'll teach you about love." he said smiling._

"_How can you teach me about love?" I asked smirking knowing he wouldn't know the answer._

"_Easy, I will show you love." he said than ran off yelling. "SEE YA TOMORROW!!" I sighed than walked in to hear my grandma yelling at the house maid. The poor girl got hired to take care of her. Grandma didn't notice me, and she didn't care. So that night I thought about love, how can he show me love. It doesn't exist it never has it never will. I laughed at his idea of showing me love and fell asleep thinking about it._

_The next morning he was waiting for me. He actually walked me to school, he did it all weekday long, and then during the weekend he took me to a movie. A chick flick movie. It was about this girl and boy who couldn't be in love but in the end they ended up together. When the boy fought with the girls father and won the fathers blessing. When we got out of the movie he turned to me. _

"_See love is something you fight for." he did his great smile and my heart fluttered. During that month he took me to movies, he took me to parks, he even took me to a wedding. And then he told me something about love._

"_Love is where your heart flutters when you see the person you love smile, or when they just looks at you." he said with a smile. My heart fluttered and I just gaped at him. I thought for a moment and I figured it out. I loved him, I know what love is._

"_I know what love is now. But answer me this. Does it matter?" I said looking into his crystal eyes. He looked at me with a smirk._

"_You know the answer to that don't you?" _

"_Yeah, I do. And I realized it when I found out about love. I found out it does matter." I said looking down. He walked over and lifted my chin so I could look at him._

"_Do you love someone?" I asked_

"_Yes, I do?" It hurt but I continued._

"_Who?"_

"_You." he then kissed me. At first I was shocked, but than I kissed back._

"_I love you too." I said leaning into his arms._

"_so what do you think?" he asked kissing my head._

"_I think love is all that matters in life." I said smiling._

_And I was right. I finally found out what it meant, and now I'm with the love of my life. I'm with all that matters._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mai's POV:

I finished and said. "Well that's it folks hope you enjoyed it, see ya." I said and turned off the mic.

"Well done," said the announcer.

"Thanks" I said and walked out to the club room.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mori's POV:

We were hanging out in the club room not really caring for the announcements, but that all stopped when Mai's voice came on. Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened.

"I didn't know she got to be the story teller. Did you?" asked Tamaki to Kyoya.

"Of course." he said smirking. After that we all listened to her story. I was surprised at her skills. She talked as if she were the girl. She put excitement into the story. Everyone had a smile on their face, well except Kyoya but that's normal. When she finished Tamaki started to talk.

"Oh her story was so lovely."

Hunny nodded. "it was wasn't it Takashi?"

"Ah"

The door opened and Mai walked in. Noi, and Rima tackled her.

"Good job, my precious daughter." Tamaki yelled hugging her.

"I thought I was your niece." Mai said laughing.

"I changed my mind. YOUR ALL MY CHILDREN!! Well except for Kyoya he's your mother." Tamaki said making a pose.

"uh huh, well oh um….OOF!" Mai said. Hikaru and Kaoru were holding her arms, while Noi was holding her legs.

"Sorry but we need you to try on this dress." they said running her into the dressing room.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

MAIS POV:

I was shoved into the dressing rooms and than a pink dress with ruffles on the chest and flowed out was shoved in her face.

"PUT IT ON!!" yelled Noi.

"NOW!!" yelled the twins.

"YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!" I yelled through the curtain.

"Just!" yelled Noi.

"Put!" yelled Hikaru.

"It!" yelled Kaouru.

"ON!!" all three of them yelled.

"Okay now that's just plain creepy." I said stepping out of the changing room with the dress on. All eyes were on me. Hikaru and Kaoru were grinning. Noi had the look that said 'that's right, I made that.' I smiled and twirled around, doing a half pirouette. "Sooo?" I asked.

"KAWAII!" squealed Rima with a whipped cream bottle in her hands.

"Rima -chan are you sane." asked Tamaki.

"Nooooooo!!" she said and grinned.

"Ugh so why did I need to try this on?" I asked.

"Simple, we need to model this off for class. And your our model." the three said in complete unison.

"NO!!" Mai yelled.

"It might be very profitable to our club." Kyoya said. Rima nodded in agreement.

"Yeah than we won't have to be hostesses anymore." Rima said.

"If you don't wear it." said Hikaru.

"We'll make you wear this." finished Kaoru and they held up the duck dress. I saw Tamaki with a smile on his face. Kyoya with a smirk. Hunny giving me this look that said 'if you love me, you'll wear it.'. Mori had the regular blank stare in his eyes. Haruhi just ignoring everything. Rima was just jumping off walls. And Noi had the same look the twins had witch said, 'wear it or die.' I sighed.

"Fine, when do I have model it?" I asked.

"Tomorrow during your writing class." the group of evil said together.

"WHAT NO!! I love that class. Even though people don't like me, I still love it." I yelled. Tamaki looked at me.

"People don't like you?" he asked. I gulped thinking the whole time 'shouldn't have said that,' .

"Well they don't like the new girl. It's cool anyways, I need to go to that class. That class is my life. I need to become a writer. Oh don't make me miss it." I bawled.

"Sorry but I already got a pass for you?" said Noi handing me a pass to get out of class.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU WORLD!!!" I yelled kneeling on the floor and lifting my arms up into the air. Rima got down on her knees and did the same, except she yelled. "WHY DID YOU LET MY WHIP CREAM RUN OUT, WHY WORLD WHYYYYYYY??!!" Everyone else in the room just sat there and sweat dropped. Especially when Rima started bawling and saying. "so young, just so young. Why world why, take this young cream." (AN. why does that sound so wrong?)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

HOST HOURS:

Noi left early saying she had to do double the homework today. Kyoya miraculously let her go. It was a regular boring day…or so I thought. In the middle of hours the doors opened and a boy with black hair, walked in. He was hot, I have to admit that. But he wasn't my taste. He walked in and everybody looked confused. He had on a different school uniform and all the guys didn't know who he was. He went right up to Haruhi and said.

"Will you bear my children?" everybody's jaws dropped. I dropped a plate. Haruhi looked like she was about to die. All the girls screamed.

"He's a male, he can't have kids. MALE!"

The boy shrugged and said. "Get a sex change doesn't matter." Haruhi looked like she was about to faint. Tamaki ran over.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER HOOLAGAN!!" and he started to push Haruhi behind him.

"Oh I change my mind. Take me you fool." the boy yelled and grabbed hold of Tamaki. I almost hit the floor. Everybody's eyes were wide. Tamaki turned to stone. "oh your no fun, to believe you turned down my good looks. Hmph." the boy then turned to Kyoya.

"What about you good lookin. This is a Host Club isn't it?" frankly Kyoya looked like he was about to shit himself. "Che fine. OOOH Twins." he turned to Kaoru and Hikaru.

Kaoru turned to Hikaru. "Hikaru I'm scared." and they went into gay incest. BIG MISTAKE, the guy looked like he was about to die right there and then.

"Oh let me join." the guy yelled. The boys looked scared and Hikaru said.

"And that's where it ends. Why not go after those girls." they pointed at me and Rima. We gave them a death glare.

"Nah their to ugly." they said. I turned my glare to the guy.

"What was that?" I said, reaching for my bag. About to pull out my kendo sword.

"He called me ugly. WAAAAH!" Rima cried. "And too believe I was going to set him up with Kyoya." she yelled again. All the guys looked at her with a 'WTF' look.

"Oh small boys what's that called, I think its called robbing the cradle or something," the gay looked down at Hunny. Hunny looked scared. Mori got in front of him as a human shield. And frankly he looked like he was about to kick the guys ass.

"ITS MICHAEL JACKSON!!!" Rima yelled. I just nodded in agreement.

"Even though this is beyond creepy I want that guy as a friend. HE'S AWSOME!!!" I said. The guy walked up to me and swung his arm around me.

"But I already am your friend Mai. One of your best actually." said a familiar voice. Everybody stopped freaking out. And looked at the guy.

"I-Izumi? Izumi Noi?" asked the twins in unison.

Noi turned to the guys, "I'm a good actress aren't I?" she asked and pulled off the wig. And laughed at the faces. Tamaki fainted. The twins were laughing. Kyoya pulled himself together. Hunny laughed, and said.

"You're a funny actress, but don't do that again. It's just plain creepy." said Hunny smiling. Mori nodded in agreement. Haruhi looked at Noi.

"Izumi if you ever do that again. I'll kill you." she said.

"OH please it was perfect." I yelled. "You have to do it more often." I said laughing.

"Mmm but you should act that joke you know the one with whipped cream and the banana where the banana is a d---" she stopped when I slammed her into the ground.

"She's tired." I said looking at the eyes. Kyoya turned to Noi.

"What are you teaching her?"

"NOTHING I SWEAR SHE LEARNS IT HERSELF!!" she yelled.

Tamaki was looking at us. "What did you teach my daughter you hooligans?"

"NOTHING!!" me and Noi yelled. "SHE'S THE ONE THAT TAUGHT US, ALL THE PERVERTED THINGS IN LIFE."

"NO WAIT IT WAS IZUMI THAT POISONED OUR MINDS!!" I yelled. Rima nodded I agreement, and so did Haruhi.

"I told you never to tell anybody that!!!" she whispered. Now all the guys looked at her like they were about to ask all she knew. "What?" she turned to them. "My old preschool taught us sex ed. Well that was before the parents found out. But I still know e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g" she said smirking and then giving them a glare that said. 'ask me and you die.' all the boys had a blush on their face. All the girls had a blush on their face. I HAD A BLUSH ON MY FACE.

"Ano we have guests Izumi." I said looking at her.

"We talk about a lot of embarrassing stuff here huh?" asked Noi. Rima nodded and laughed.

The girls laughed too, "Oh please." one of them said. "It's more fun this way." they laughed. Tamaki smirked and went over to them.

"But my lovely princesses, it's improper for a girl to say such things."

"Since when have we been girls?" asked Rima.

"Yeah I always thought we were guys."

"Huh, I guess that's why the doctors always told us that we were female. I'm confused now." said Rima turning and going to get more tea. All the girls laughed at the joke, I just sighed and turned to them.

"Is that the best you can do?" I asked.

"Huh?" asked Rima.

"That's the only joke you could go with?" I said.

"Ummm, I don't see you joking." Rima replied.

"I CANT COME UP WITH ANYTHING!" I yelled, and got over to my table near Mori's and Hunny's. When I was getting a little comfortable, I looked around to see Rima bugging Kyoya, like usual. Than I saw Noi and the twins laughing like crazy at Tamaki's face when they had Haruhi wrapped up in the twins arms. I smiled noticing that they were smiling. They were finally smiling, instead of glaring secretly at the boys. When I was working on homework some girls walked by.

"I just don't know if I can confess to him." said one.

"You like him don't you. If you start hanging out here and not confessing to him, he's going to think you like one of the hosts over him." said the other.

"But-"

"Sorry to intrude but confessing would be the only way." I said, standing up.

"Huh? What do you mean Mai -san."

"I mean that if you don't confess he will never figure out you like him, and he will go after another. Or he already is."

"But, what if he doesn't feel the same way."

"Then…" I jumped up onto a coffee table. "YOU WILL NEVER FIND OUT UNLESS YOU TELL HIM!!" I yelled and pointed to her. "LOVE IS ONE OF THE MOST INPORTANT THINGS IN THE WORLD. IF YOU HIDE YOUR FEELINGS YOU WILL FAIL, IF HE DOESN'T FEEL THE SAME WAY, THE HELL WITH HIM. IT'S CALLED MOVING ON, MY DEAR!! IF YOU LOVE HIM SO MUCH FIGHT FOR HIM TO LOVE YOU!!" I yelled and started doing dramatic poses for effect. "Believe me, confessing is all you can do at the moment. I know from experience." I said looking down.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking at me her eyes full of questions.

"I never told him and he fell in love with another. I let him go and I started over knowing I would never win, but if I confessed when I should have than everything would probably be different. Now go confess, if he doesn't like you like that at least try to still be his friend." I smiling.

She bowed, "Thank you for the advice, Mai -san and, Wish me luck." she said and ran to the doors. I looked over to see all eyes on me. Tamaki had tears in his eyes.

"Oh my beautiful daughter that was so, so, so beautiful." he yelled dramatically.

"Who would've thought you would be so dramatic." said the twins grinning mischievously.

"Hmm interesting." said Kyoya writing in his little book again. How that annoys me.

"That was so cool, ma -chan." said Hunny with the flowers around him. How they get there is beyond me.

"Haven't seen you in cupid mode in a long time." said Rima, smirking.

"Shut it."

"Now if only cupid could get a guy." said Noi smirking as well.

"Shut it."

"That would be a miracle." said Rima smirking.

"Shut. It." I said and started to work on homework again.

Everyone shrugged and went back to work. But, the twins kept on sending me mischievous smirks. Finally club hours were over. I jumped up when all the girls left.

"FINALLY!!" I yelled, doing a little victory dance. "I thought it would never end." I then started to pick up the plates and tea cups and started to help the Haruhi with the dishes. "Hey Haruhi, I'm going to stay after school a little bit longer." I said after drying a plate.

"Okay, I'll tell the girls. What are you doing though? If I may ask?"

"Oh I heard about the kendo club and I figured everybody would be gone, so I decided to let some of my writers block off on a couple of targets. And if that doesn't work I can also dance and keep on switching off like I usually do." I said smiling. She smiled back, and mumbled.

"like usual."

"Plus I need a work out." I said smiling.

When we were done I grabbed my bag, with my wooden sword, of course it's not a bamboo one, but I only use that when I'm fighting with others that are using them. I saw Haruhi talking to the girls and they turned to me and waved bye. Everyone else was busy so they didn't notice me leave. So I ran to the kendo club. I opened the door to see nobody there. I smiled and ran into the girls changing room. I set my bag down and pulled out my work out clothes, which is like my pajamas. I only wear a sports bra and shorts. But differently from my pajamas was the shorts were longer, and the sports bra was a black one. (AN. Lol well you see I wear that for pj's so I figured I'd let my characters wear them too, since well ITS COMFORTABLE!!) I got dressed and pulled my hair into a pony tail. I grabbed a tie and walked out and got in the middle of the targets.

I memorized what I saw than wrapped the tie around my eyes. I then started to hit the targets, and knock them down. I kicked some, hit some with my wooden sword, and I even punched some. I turned around and did a round house kick to the target, when my kick was about to hit the target, or at least what I thought the target was, I was blocked.____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mori's POV:

I saw Mitsukuni off and I started to walk to the kendo club, I figured I'd get some training in while I could. While I walked I saw Rima and Noi running off somewhere near the student parking lot. Then I saw Haruhi getting dragged into a limo with the twins, and Tamaki sulking into his. When I got near the club I heard targets getting hit. I also heard a female voice yelling cries of fight. (AN. What do you call that.) When I opened the door, I saw Mai with a wooden sword hitting the targets. She wore a pair of black shorts that went a little above her knees. She also wore a black sports bra and her hair was up in a high pony, her eyes were covered by a black tie. I went up and started to watch her graceful moves. Although she was fighting, she was graceful at it. Whenever she kicked or jumped she would land and bend her knees. She was about to do a round house kick in my direction at the target, when instead of hitting the target her foot was coming towards my face. When she was about to make contact I blocked the attack.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Mai's POV:

I felt somebody block my kick, and I pulled the tie off. When my eyes focused. I looked right into the eyes of Mori.

"Oh Mori, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you…well obviously I didn't see you. But I didn't hear you either." I started to ramble, but than stopped. "Sorry if I hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me." he said. I looked wide eyed at him. He looked at me with an eyebrow arched, as if asking why my eyes were wide.

"T-that's the most I've heard come out of your mouth." I gaped. He smiled and turned to the boy's dressing room.

"I'm going to practice." he said, and turned and started to walk to the dressing room.

"Ano, um may I watch you practice?" I asked I said as I leaned my wooden sword against the wall.

"…Ah." he than went into the dressing room. After a moment or two, Mori came out in the kendo uniform. Except he only wore the pants. He didn't have on a shirt. And HE HAD A SIX PACK!!!!!!!! I nearly fainted. He turned and looked at me then nodded his head. I nodded back and went to go sit in the corner where I could watch him fight.

He began targeting the targets, and he hit everyone, one thing I didn't notice at first was he was using my sword. I stared at it for a minute but than I smiled. I noticed his moves were graceful at times and harsh at others. I noticed it was like a dance performance. While some time the dancers are supposed to be graceful, but at others we have to be strict and harsh. When ever I fight I always try to be graceful. I saw him do kicks and hits, and there I was thinking I was the only one, Heh he. When he was done he turned to me. Sure he was barely sweating, but still his body looked hot. _"WAIT WHY AM I THINKING LIKE THAT? THAT'S JUST WRONG." _I yelled in my mind.

"That was soo cool, Mori -sempai. Your gracefulness with the sword, the way you moved. Wait I thought you were a kendo master, so why did you add kicks and hits like I do?" I asked.

"other fighting techniques." he stated.

"Oh I see so you're a great fighter like Hunny. Oh I get it, you and Hunny must be great fighters." I said standing up. "Well I better get dressed and get going." I said, and ran into the dressing room.

I quickly got dressed, and packed my things. When I was done I quickly brought a brush out and pulled the pony tail out and brushed my hair. After putting the brush away, I grabbed my workout bag that held everything in it, and my school bag and ran outside to see Mori already dressed and leaning against the wall. He had my wooden sword in his hands.

He handed it to me, and I took it and set my oversized gym bag on the floor. I opened it to place it in. Mori got a good look at everything I had in there.

Which was my laptop my ballet shoes, my workout clothes, my dance clothes, my sword, and my own bamboo sword, a brown paper bag that held my tampons for when it was that time of the month, and my ipod. I quickly shoved my wooden sword in the bag and zipped it up. I was about to lift in when another hand came down and lifted it up in the air. I looked up to see Mori holding my gym bag and his own bags. I grabbed my school bag and stood up.

"Thank you." I said and we started to walk towards the front of the school. We got outside and he was heading for his limo.

"Um Mori -sempai, I need my bag to get home." I said running after him.

"I'll take you home." he said bluntly like usual.

"But, I drive home myself." I said.

"Drive?"

"Yeah, come here." I said and we walked into the student parking lot. I ran over to my moped and hoped on. "This is my mo-ped. So I drive home on this. Here if you'll hand me my bag."

He gave me the bag and I set it up behind me in the holder where I can set my bags, and such. He started to walk in the direction of his limo and I drove after him, I was really slow so I could keep up with him. "I'll walk with you to your limo, if that's okay." I said. He simply nodded and we got to his limo. I waved good bye while he got in and then I drove off towards home.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A couple days later

I got up a few meaning three, hours earlier. I got in the shorts and sports bra, (different colors this time.) I quickly grabbed my I pod and set off on my morning jog. It rained the night before, so it was all wet and muddy. I was listening to my I pod while I ran and thinking about the modeling I had to do. I remember wearing the dress and tripping, plus Mori catching me. I hated having to miss class, but I had fun being a model. Lately I've been staying after in the kendo club, practicing and watching Mori practice as well. I had fun watching him. He always walked me to my mo-ped and I always walked him back to his limo. I smiled and started to jog a little faster. I stopped my ipod on a song I didn't feel like listening to at the moment. So I stopped jogging to look through the list. I didn't see the car coming or the mud puddle that would land on me after the car drove through it. All I saw was my ipod. So when the car hit, I jerked my head up, and then my body was swung into a wall, and then a human wall protected me from the mud. The mud got all over the person who blocked it and saved me. I looked up to see Mori.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**HAHA I end you with a cliffy. So review or I'll cry and yadda yadda yadda you get the pic. SO SEE YA!!**


	5. Mori is in my house

**Well, lets start again, in THIS IS GOING TO BE HELL!!! YAY!! Anyways remember I don't own anything, so don't say I do. I only own my ideas. Well lets begin.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Mai's POV:

I looked up to see Mori. He was completely wet, and muddy.

"Mori -sempai are you okay?" I asked.

"…Ah" he replied.

"Don't 'Ah' me, your soaking wet. I'm so, so, so sorry. Jeez you must be freezing. And you're a mess. Ugh, I'm so sorry." I ducked underneath his arm and turned to the direction towards my house or well apartment. "Well come on, I'll let you get cleaned up at my house. And before you say no, I insist I got you in this trouble, I'll at least help you out." I said. He just nodded and then HE led the way to my apartment.

"How did you know where I lived?" I asked.

"Saw you home." he replied.

"Okay, so you fallowed with your limo?"

"…Ah."

"I see, well thank you…I guess." I said while we walked up the stairs and I unlocked my door. He came in, with mud dripping might I add.

"Here." I said taking his jacket and running into my parents old room, in the room I barely enter. I went to my fathers side of the closet and pulled out some pants and a nice looking shirt. I ran them to Mori, and pointed to the bathroom. "Here's some of my dads clothes, they should fit you, the bathroom is through that door take a shower and I'll call Hunny and tell him where you are." I said grabbing my phone. He was about to protest when I said the "up!" sound. "Now I don't want to hear any buts. Its my fault that you got all muddy so it's the least I can do." I said.

He finally agreed and went into the bathroom. When I heard the shower going I sighed and called Hunny. The phone started to ring and then it was picked up by a cheerful Hunny.

"Hello."

"Hey Hunny it's me Mai. Listen I ran into Mori on my morning jog and well he kinda got all muddy since a car kinda splashed me and he saved me from getting wet. Do you think you could bring a uniform for him to school. He's using my shower right now."

"Yeah sure is he okay?" said Hunny.

"Oh he's fine, I was thinking of making him breakfast, and then I could send him off to go get you."

"Oh, no it's fine I'll get to school with Tamaki, and what about you? Don't you need a shower?"

"Oh when he's eating I'll take one, I mean it's not like Mori would do anything."

"Okay, well tell Takashi to stay and eat and to go to school with you."

"Wait I can go to school by myself." I started to protest.

"Mai -chan if you go to school without Mori today, Usa -chan and I wont be to happy." he said in a dark serious voice I didn't know he had.

"O-okay if you say so sempai." I said.

"Well see you at school." he said with a cherry voice.

"See you at school." I said and hung up. I sighed and started to prepare breakfast for him. I quickly made some pancakes and set them out, and started to read when Mori came out. (AN. Yes I know it wouldn't take that long to shower but hey what can I say it's a story.)

"Hey Hunny said quote stay and eat and to go to school with you no I wait me. Un quote. I told him I could go by myself but he wouldn't listen." I said. He nodded. "Well I gotta take a shower so eat, make yourself at home. And yeah." I said while running into my room and grabbing my clothes and underclothes and stuff I would need. I than ran into the bathroom and set my stuff down. I quickly undressed and got into the shower, smiling at the notice that there was hot water. Bless that boy's soul.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mori's POV:

After saving Mai she insisted I cleaned up at her house. When I walked into her apartment I saw two chairs near the window, a couch and a TV. in the corner. Around the room you saw a desk and papers, plus a computer on top of the desk. Also next to the door was a home made shrine. (AN. I forgot what you call those things, its like the one that Haruhi has for her mom.) I didn't really pay attention to that, and than over by sliding doors to the balcony was the kitchen. She had a table and a clean kitchen. Than there was a dark hall way. Her door was open, but the rest were closed, and some seemed to be locked.

She took my jacket and ran to one of the locked ones and unlocked it and ran in. She ran out with clothes and mentioned that they were her fathers and to get into the shower, and she'd call Mitsukuni. I was about to protest when she yet again insisted. I went in and got into the shower, I turned it on and leaned against the wall. While water ran down my body. I wondered why her parents door was locked, or why I wasn't met by her parents. Maybe their at work.

After finishing my shower I went out to see Mai sitting the table while reading a book. She told me what Mitsukuni said and to sit and eat. Mitsukuni must be mad at me, that's why he doesn't need me. I sighed and sat down and started to eat some pancakes. There were some leftovers, I figured I'd wrap them up and put them in her fridge. I took my plate and cup and set them in the sink when I realized they were the only dishes. So she didn't eat yet. So I left the dishes out so she could eat when she came out.

I decided to look around. I went into the living room and looked at the pictures. There were some of her, Rima, Noi, and Haruhi. Then there were some with a little girl and her when she was little. Then there was some of her parents and her and the little girl, I figured out is her little sister. I then looked down at the shrine. My eyes widened. In the shrine was a picture of her parents and little sister. So that's why nobody else was here, she's an orphan. I felt for her, she must've been young when they died. She seems so strong, so spirited but inside she must be aching.

I frowned than continued looking around. I noticed some posters and other things that said 'Bleach' and they had some people on them with swords. There was one especially of a character named Hitsugaya Toshiro. I then saw some swords, some real some fake. Over by her desk were some papers with writing on them for stories.

The bathroom door opened and Mai came out. Her hair was damp like mine. She had on a white and black polka dot dress with black leggings underneath. She had on some white flats and her hair was up. She had on dark make up and she was well…beautiful. I shook my head, I couldn't think of her like that she was my friend. She walked up to me and I noticed I was standing in front of the shrine again.

"Car crash. Killed all three of them. Humph cop blamed my father, and well the guy never went to jail for careless driving. That's why I don't trust cops, I trust secret police and all, but I will never trust a cop for letting that guy off the hook for three murders. I was about 10 when it happened. Damn bastard, the hardest part is that I wasn't there." Mai said and walked over to the table, she was about to pick up the plates when I stopped her.

"Eat,"

"But."

"Eat."

"Fine."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Picking up Haruhi and Normal POV: **

Kyoya, Tamaki, Hunny, and the mischievous twins were waiting outside Haruhi's apartment. Tamaki finally decided to ask where Mori was.

"Hunny -sempai, where's Mori today?"

"Oh he's going to meet us at school today." Hunny said with the flowers popping up like usual.

"Oh okay. Haruhi come on Daddy has come to take you to school." yelled Tamaki while knocking on the door.

"Hmm I wonder where Noi, Rima, and Mai live." said Kaoru. Then the two doors down the door opened and Rima came out with drum sticks and her ipod in her ears. She started to beat on the railing with a rhythm. The guys (minus Kyoya) all gaped at her. She then turned and accidentally hit a light and it shattered. Rima gaped at it and then pushed the shards underneath a rug. She then turned to the guys and made the 'Shh' sign. Then one door down Noi walked out. She brought out a shattered alarm clock and threw it to the ground.

"Damn thing wouldn't shut up this morning. Damn that invention." growled Noi.

"Noi that's the tenth alarm clock this week." whined Rima. Than they turned to the twins. "Seems they know where we live now."

"Yeah, unless I beat the thought out of them." said Noi cracking her knuckles.

"My precious daughters, Oh how could I not know that you lived next to my other precious daughter." said Tamaki while coming up to hug them. Noi grabbed his arm and twisted it so it was behind his back.

"I hate mornings, and I absolutely hate noisy men in the mornings so shut your trap before I do it for you." growled Noi.

Then three doors down Mai came out laughing.

"Mori you need to talk more, if you don't people might see you as a turtle." she laughed and then a damp haired Mori walked out behind her.

Now let us put the thoughts of the group together, which was basically the same thought. Well subtract Hunny from that group.

"WHAT? WHEN?…HOW?" yelled the twins, Noi, Rima, Haruhi, and Tamaki.

"What is going on?" asked Rima.

"When did this start?" asked Tamaki.

"How did it…happen?" asked Noi.

"NOTHING LIKE THAT HAPPENED YOU IDIOTS!! We ran into each other, he got all muddy, my fault. So I let him use my shower and I cooked for him, now get those perverted thoughts out of your mind." yelled Mai.

"Ohhhhhhh." all of the group minus Kyoya and Hunny said.

"Here's your uniform Takashi!!" yelled the hyper sempai while he jumped onto Mori's shoulder.

"Ah."

"So did you have fun with Mai -chan?"

"…Ah."

"Did you find stuff about her, like if she has cake."

"No."

"Aww, I want cake."

"I'll make you a cake later okay, Hunny." Mai said smiling.

"Okay!!" he yelled.

"Now then I shall escort my daughters to school. Everyone to the limo." yelled Tamaki dramatically.

"No!!!" yelled Mai, Rima, and Noi. While they grabbed hold of Haruhi.

"Haruhi's driving with us today." Mai said.

"LETS GO!!" yelled Rima while the four ran down the stairs into the garage.

"Now Haruhi who do you want to drive with?" Noi asked getting onto her ped.

"Umm." Haruhi looked around to see Noi petting her ped. Rima putting on a helmet that looked like it was double padded, and Mai just getting on hers and also making sure the ramp was set up.

"I'll go with Izumi." she said.

"YAY hop on." said Noi. Haruhi got on the ped behind Noi.

"Hold on tight." she said and put a helmet over Haruhi's head and put hers on. Than Noi zoomed out of the garage and out onto the street with Haruhi screaming bloody murder. That Rima with her double layered helmet was off flying into…a lamp post. She barely nicked it and drove on. That Mai went speeding off of a ramp and landed over the fence and drove off. And in the limo Tamaki was gaping and yelling "MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTERS!!!" while all the others were gaping and Kyoya even yelled.

"DRIVE, DRIVE, DRIVVVE!!"

Now while the boys a freaking out about the girls driving like maniacs. The girls excluding Haruhi are laughing their asses off since they saw their faces.

When they got to the school all and I mean ALL of them ran to the parking lot where they usually parked. When they got there Mai was wipping her bike with a cloth. Rima was touching a new scratch on the paint and smiling, and Noi was looking at Haruhi smiling, oh and Haruhi was shaking. Tamkai ran up to Haruhi and all the boys surrounded her.

"Haruhi my lovely daughter are you okay? I saw everything not to worry I will get rid of those dangerous things." yelled Tamaki.

"HEY!!!" the three girls yelled.

"If any of you touch my bike and you will die a slow, terrible, painful death." growled Noi.

"If any of you touch it and I will chop off your hand." growled Rima.

"And if any of you touch my bike I will cut a part of your body, you know the one where if I do cut it off you will never be able to have kids." growled Mai.

"AND WE'LL HELP!!!" Rima and Noi yelled. As all the boys paled. Even Hunny looked a little scared.

"But we wont do it to Hunny, and Mori since we know they wouldn't do that." the three said again. Making only the other four boys pale. Then they turned their attention to Haruhi who was still shaking.

"Oh its alright, tell daddy how you feel my lovely daughter. Are you Hurt." Tamaki said hugging her.

"T-that." Haruhi mumbled.

"Hmm we didn't hear you."

"THAT WAS AWSOME!!!" She yelled excitedly. Tamaki and the twins freaked out yelling stuff like.

"SHE'S TURNED EVIL!!!/ MY DATUGHER IS GOING TO GET A TATOO NEXT AND THEN AND THEN…………………….A GANGSTER BOYFRIEND!!! I DO NOT APPROVE!!!!"

"Sempai I just said that it was fun, you act like it was a motorcycle. Which it was not."

"But, but Haru-"

"Up!! We had fun and you will not say anything against it, sempai."

"Oh but you know next we are going to buy real motorcycles, and get tattoos and start smoking. And get piercings and get hot macho boyfriends and join a gang." said the other three girls in unison smirking at Tamaki.

While he was picturing the girls in hot skimpy outfits with tight ass jeans while riding on motorcycles with hot guys with tattoos and sleeveless shirts on and they had big muscles. And the three girls had tattoo of a cross bone and Tamaki's face was where the skull usually is.

"Please don't marry gang-bangers my wonderful daughters" He said looking at the four of us.

"Who said we were going to marry them?" inquired Noi.

"Oh well I guess if that's what father wants than that's what he gets." said Rima.

"Now lets all go look for lovely hot motorcyclists. Come along Haruhi." Mai said and they started to get on their peds again.

"NO!!!" Tamaki and the twins yelled. All three surrounded Haruhi, all the girls heads clicked at once when they realized that the boys loved Haruhi. Mai looked over at Noi to see her looking away. Kyoya looked at Noi and started to write in his notebook, his glasses gleaming. Mai looked over at the Noi and realized, SHE LIKED A TWIN!!!

**Well there it is for now, I wont be able to update soon since I have other stories. So please wait for a while and I'll have more. ALSO READ MY OTHER STORIES AND REVIEW OR I'LL CRY!!!! T_T**


	6. TOTHE HIDEOUT

I HAVE RETURNED! Oh thank you thank you, you are so kind. HEY WHY ARE YOU THROWING TOMATOES AT ME??!! Oh yeah I haven't updated in a while. I'm SORRY OKAY SCHOOL STARTED AND I GOT A C- IN SCIENCE. SO MY DEAREST FATHER AND MOTHER SAID RAISE IT OR DIE! Seriously I hid in my room for a week. But hey I'm raising it. Oh tell me witch is the best way to make a soda mountain out of Pepsi and mentos or something like that. Well remember I don't own anything and I REVIEW OR ELSE I will die. O.O

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Noi's POV:**

**Why am I acting like this? I already knew Hikaru liked Haruhi. Why do I care? Why does my heart hurt? And why is Rima hitting me on the head?**

"**WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled and smacked Rima over the head.**

"**Gomen but you were starting off in space like Mai does and I thought I should wake you up." she said as she got up and dusted off.**

"**Where are we?" I asked when I noticed we were no longer outside. I must've been in deep thought if I walked all the way without even realizing it like Mai does.**

"**In the club room kitchen here's some tea." said a familiar voice behind me. I turned to see Mai and Haruhi walking towards up with tea in their hands. I grabbed a cup and thanked them than turned back to Rima.**

"**So are we having a sleep over tonight?" she asked me.**

"**Yeah it's Friday (A.N. I know that in Japan kids go to school during Saterday but not in this Fanfic.) so whose house is it." I said remembering our tradition. Each Friday we have a sleep over. We switch off houses each week and this week was…somebodies.**

"**I think it's Rimas." said Haruhi.**

"**Yep it's my week, I have stuff planned." she laughed and we laughed along. Sometimes her plans go a little far off. Like the time we went swimming in a freezing cold lake, in the winter. It was so cold I almost got pneumonia and did I mention it was winter. Well yeah it was winter.**

**Just thinking about it made our blood run cold.**

"**GIRLS ARE YOU IN THERE!" yelled Tamaki.**

"**Coming!" we yelled back. We ran in, well Haruhi walked in and we started playing around with Tamaki.**

"**So Mai what do you think about Haruhis new BOYFRIED?" I asked.**

"**Oh yeah the HOT, and SEXY, and BUFF man with a Six Pack." she squealed the last part. She has a weakness for boys with six packs. Hmm Mori has a six pack, so does Hunny, I bet others do too. Hehehe.**

"**YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?!" yelled the twins and Tamaki.**

"**Yep he's smoking hot. I want one myself." Rima said.**

"**Yeah, he has black hair." I said.**

"**And he has blue eyes." Mai yelled.**

"**AND HE'S FRIKIN SMEXY!" yelled Rima. We started to drool. Haruhi stayed in the back of us and just gave us the bored look. **

"**Is this true Haru -chan?" asked Hunny with THOSE eyes.**

"**No they're just playing around." she said in a monotone voice.**

"**TRAITOR!" yelled Mai.**

"**Ah damn." I mumbled.**

"**RUDE just RUDE!" yelled Rima. Finally we just laughed it off and enjoyed the rest of the day.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**That night sleep over, 3rd**** person POV:**

**Noi grabbed her stuff and walked next door to Rimas. She saw the lights on and heard voices inside.**

"**Knock, knock." said Noi.**

"**The doors open." yelled some voices from inside.**

"**Hey, what are you guys up to?" Noi asked as she walked into the apartment and saw her friends sitting on some blankets set up on the floor. They were looking at videos and laughing.**

"**Zumi come pick one." yelled Mai using Nois old nickname Zumi from Izumi. Mai gestured her hand towards some DVDs and Noi walked over to the small group. The movies went from romance, to comedy, to horror, and some anime movies. There was Romeo and Juliet, A Walk to Remember, Bleach: Memories of Nobody, Bleach: Diamond Dust Rebellion, Carrie, The Ring, The Ring 2, Sixth Sense, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Friday 13****th****, Fun with Dick and Jane, Happy Gilmore, Bubble Boy, Water Boy.**

"**Okay since your down you pick." said Rima to Noi.**

"**Okay we'll go with A Walk to Remember, Bleach: Memories of Nobody-" she was cut of by a 'YES!' from Mai. Everyone smiled at Mai and laughed when she hugged her Toshiro and Kenpachi doll to herself. Everyone looked over to Mai's stuff she had her collection of Bleach dolls with her. You could see Kon, Urahara, Rukia, Matsumoto, Chad, Uryu, Karin, Nova, Ririn, Cloud, Shuuhei, Kira, Ulquiorra, and many more.**

"**Mai why'd you bring your whole collection?" asked Haruhi while the others sweat dropped.**

"**I cant sleep without my babies." she mumbled and kissed Toshiro on the head. They all fell anime style. Beside Mai had a sign that said Bleach's number 1 fan!**

"**Okay well also The Ring, and Fun with Dick and Jane." Noi finished. They nodded and got the DVD's ready in that order. That night they gossiped and ate marshmallow popcorn, Dr. Pepper, pop tarts, whipped cream (Obviously), chocolate strawberries, pokey, and more junk food. Ah the ways of a sleepover. Oh and then the pizza came. Well there's one thing for sure, those girls are going to be dieting for the rest of the week to get those pounds down.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Outside of the apartments.**

**The host boys wanted to hang out with the girls so they went over to the apartment complex. They knocked on Haruhi's door and nobody answered. They waited and then they heard voices coming from Rimas house.**

"**AH TOSHIRO HUG ME!" yelled a voice that sounded like Mai's.**

"**KIRA HOLD ME!" yelled a voice like Haruhi's.**

"**SHUUHEI I'M SLEEPING WITH YOU TONIGHT!" yelled a voice like Noi's.**

"**BYAKUYA HELP!" yelled a voice like Rima's. Inside the girls were hugging the said stuffed toys and watching The Ring. The boy's on the other side of the door stood there shocked. They have lovers now?**

"**So they have boyfriends over tonight?" asked Hikaru.**

"**Noi's going to sleep with hers tonight." stated Kaoru.**

"**My daughters have boyfriends." cried Tamaki.**

"**Hmm." hummed Kyouya. He opened his laptop and searched all of the names he heard. He came up with Bleach. **

"**Bleach?" thought Kyouya. He clicked on a link and learned about the characters in the show Bleach. He looked up again and through a shade in the window that none of the others noticed he saw the girls in pajamas hugging dolls that looked like the characters. He smirked and decided that it wouldn't hurt if the others didn't know.**

**Mori also saw the window and saw them hugging the dolls. He also recognized those names from inside of Mai's house. Toshiro Hitsugaya if he remembered correctly was the guy with silver hair, that defied gravity. **

**The girls screamed again and laughed at each other.**

"**Well let's leave them alone with their boyfriends." said Kyouya as he walked away.**

**Mori knew he was just annoyed with it all. Mori just shrugged and walked after Hunny. **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**The next morning the girls were awoken by beatings on the door.**

"**Mhm. Rima get the door." whined Mai while she shoved her head underneath a pillow.**

"**Why should I?" she asked in a whiny voice.**

"**It's your house." grumbled Noi.**

"**Just ignore it. It will go away…eventually." said Haruhi. Than all of the girls heads were under pillows.**

"**MY DAUGHTERS OPEN UP! WE HAVE SOMETHING PLANNED TODAY!" yelled Tamaki. All of the girls shot up.**

"**What is he doing here?" growled Noi.**

"**Probably being annoying." Mai growled back.**

"**Okay, we're sneaking out of here. We're going to the hideout and sleeping there." said Haruhi while she grabbed a backpack and started stuffing her things in it. The others nodded and did the same.**

"**Okay, how do we get out?" asked Rima.**

**Mai looked over at her and smirked. "Like we always do." The others smiled and grabbed another bag and stuffed junk food into it. The also grabbed some shawls, old lady wigs, and glasses. They quickly slid into the kitchen and went out onto the balcony. Rima closed the door and locked it. Haruhi started to climb down the wall, Rima slid down the side drain, and Noi and Mai jumped down off of the balcony.**

**When they all landed they went over to the nice old ladies house and knocked on the window. The old lady opened the window and laughed at the girls.**

"**Running away from those guests you have upstairs?" she asked. The ladies name was Yumi Shirosaku. The girls called her old lady Yumi. She was kind to them and treated them as her own children. **

"**Yeah, can we borrow your car? We're going to go to our hideout, and the best way to go unnoticed is by sneaking off." asked Haruhi.**

**Yumi nodded and grabbed the keys. "Who's driving? Noi or Mai?"**

"**I'm driving, I got my license before Noi." said Mai as she snatched the keys away.**

"**Have fun!"**

"**We always do." yelled the girls. The snuck into the garage and put their bags in the trunk. The girls grabbed the wigs and put them on. They wrapped the shawls around themselves and put on the glasses.**

"**Onward." said Mai as she got into the drivers seat. The others climbed in and they set off. They passed the group of boy's and tried not to laugh at their questioning faces. When they drove past the girls could hear the boys talking.**

"**Where do you think they are?" asked Hikaru.**

"**Probably away from you guys." stated Kyouya.**

"**Oh excuse me." yelled Tamaki and he ran over to our car. Mai was about to floor it when she remembered to drive like a grandma, A.K.A like a good driver should. "Do you know where Haruhi and her friends are?"**

"**Haruhi, Mai, Rima, Izumi?" Mai asked in an old lady voice.**

"**Yes! Those are the ones!" yelled Tamaki.**

"**Hmm. Nope haven't seen them. Good day." Mai smiled and waved, and then she drove off like a crazy old lady. (there's a difference in driving crazy and old lady crazy.)**

**When they were finally out of hearing range of the boys they all yelled at the same time. "TO THE HIDEOUT!"**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Well I'm done. Please review or I wont write again. Love you all bye**


	7. How did they find us?

**HELLO THERE! Today we are updating THIS IS GOING TO BE HELL! CLAP, CLAP IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU! Oh and review. Well remember I don't own anything and hope you like it!**

* * *

Mai's POV:

I kept on driving until we came up to the hide out. Really it looked like some sort of forest or something like that with all of the trees. It belonged to my parents. My father bought it and planned on building a house on the land and when they died the land became mine. Since my father bought it off I could keep it and nobody could take it away from me. I made sure of it when my parents first died. Now since I couldn't build the house I wanted then the girls and I only built a small clubhouse.

"We're here." I said as I pulled onto the dirt that led into the trees.

"Do you think they followed us?" asked Haruhi.

"Maybe." yawned Noi.

"Bob!" sighed Rima. We all looked over to see her asleep. Her wig and glasses were off of her face and she had her foot on the heat rest above her.

"Bob?" Haruhi asked and looked at us.

"Whip cream." Noi and I said in unison. She sweat dropped and we all climbed out of the car. We walked over to the small wooden building and unlocked it. We walked in and set all of our stuff on the ground. In the corner was a queen sized bed and blankets were all over the floor, along with pillows.

"It's amazing bugs or animals get in here." exclaimed Haruhi.

"I made sure that wouldn't happen when we built it. Remember the stuff I put in between the walls. This is like a house without running water." I laughed. My father taught me how to build buildings when I was younger so I knew how to do most of it.

Rima crashed on the floor. Haruhi laid down next to her and wrapped herself in a blanket. I softly jumped on the bed and Haruhi laid on the floor to.

"…I can't sleep. I've been awake for to long." I grumbled. The others nodded in agreement.

"Therefore…WE SHALL PARTY!" yelled Noi as she jumped up. I nodded and we all got dressed in our day clothes. When we were done we went outside to the car and turned it on, we plugged my ipod in and started to dance around.

"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way, I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me

No way, no way, you know it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious

I think about you all the time, you're so addictive

Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?

Alright, alright, alright

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious

And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

I'm right, I'm right, I'm rightShe's like so whatever

You could do so much betterI think we should get together now

And that's what everybody's talking about"

We sang and danced around. Rima and Noi got on the car and started to jump around. I got on a tree stump and did the same thing. Haruhi just danced and jumped around on the ground.

"I'VE FOUND MY DAUGHTERS!" yelled a familiar voice.

I looked at the girls, the girls looked at me.

"SHIT!" we all yelled and ran into the house. I locked the door and they closed the windows. Soon we were all huddled in blankets by the walls.

"T-they can't f-find us here r-right?" I stuttered.

"Of course not." Izumi tried to reassure me. I smiled a little bit knowing I could always count on her to help me when I need to be told what I want to hear.

"Of course they'll find us, we are in the only house for miles." Rima said as if she just told us that she had the cure for cancer. I glared at her for a moment and turned to the scraping sounds on the door.

"This is it guy's." I said and scooted closer to Noi, Haruhi, and Rima.

"Good bye cruel world." muttered Rima.

"I wanted to die in a motorcycling accident." growled Noi.

"Guy's don't you think this is a little out of hand?" sweat dropped Haruhi.

"No." we all replied in unison. The door burst open.

"!" we all yelled and hugged each other.

"!" the ones who burst it yelled.

"!"

"!"

"!"

"Okay enough!" yelled another voice on the side of people that burst through the doors.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ENOUGH YOU JUST BURST INTO OUR CLUBHOUSE WITHOUT AUTHORIZATION! I yelled.

"You have authorization to be on this land, Mai?" asked a familiar voice. I smirked.

"Why yes Kyouya, I do." I smirked even more. "As a matter of fact, this is MY land."

"KYOUYA!" yelled the girls.

"YOUR LAND!" yelled the boy's minus Mori and Kyouya.

"Yes, my land. My parents bought it before they died."

"Really?" some of the boy's asked. I ignored them and stood up.

"What do you guy's want?" Noi growled.

"LEAVE US!" Rima yelled and she threw my Toshiro doll at Mori.

"NO!" I yelled and jumped to catch Toshiro. Only to bump into someone and land in their arms. Who's? You all know who. "M-Mori -sempai!" I squeaked. For some reason I blushed as I held Toshiro near my heart. "Uh, can you put me down?" I asked.

"…Ah." he set me on my feet.

"Thank you. Now, what are you doing here?" I said as I straightened my shirt and held Toshiro closer.

"We recognized the way you drove so we fallowed." Kyouya said as his glasses sparkled.

"Well done." Noi said as she walked foreword and stood next to me. "Now why did you show up at our apartment buildings earlier?"

"Did you bring food. Preferably bob." Rima asked as she stood on my other side holding a whip cream can that said Bob 123. Really it should be Bob 987 but she won't listen to us and she loses count.

"Bob?"

"Whip cream. And do you know how wrong that sounds Rima?" Noi and I said in -surprisingly- unison.

"It sounded wrong?" she asked looking at us with deer eyes. We all nodded.

"Well come on in." I said and gestured into the house. They all filed in and sat on the blankets on the floor. Kyouya sad on the bed.

"Hmm, so this is a club house?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes."

"Oh MOM our daughters are wallowing in this poor excuse of a club house. We shall build them a new one, with a bathroom, dinning room, kitchen-" Noi cut him off with a kick to the face.

"It's a club house! A CLUB HOUSE! It's not supposed to have those things." Noi yelled while the rest of the girls and I nodded in agreement.

"So, again…What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" I growled.

"We are going to an amusement park!" yelled Tamaki.

"An amusement park?" the girls and I all asked in unison.

"YES, WE HAVE DECIDED THAT TO UNDERSTAND THE COMMONERS WE HAVE TO UNDERSTAND THEIR WAY'S OF ENTERTAINMENT!" "Well considering that it is an amusement park and they will most likely be paying, I'm in." I said after a moment. Kyouya glared at me and I smiled.

"I'm in too! So is Haruhi!" Rima exclaimed.

"So am I. When are we going?"

"Tomorrow!" yelled the twins.

"Cool. NOW GET OUT!" I yelled and tried to shove the boy's out. Well minus Kyouya, Mori, and Hunny, because they would hurt me if I tried. See this is how it would go if I pushed Kyouya out the door.

Mai theater:

Mai: *pushes Kyouya out the door.*

Kyouya: Your dept will be raised to ten million.

Mai: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mai theater with Mori:

Mai: *tries to push Mori.*

Mori: *doesn't move.*

Mai: *tries again.*

Mori: *still doesn't move.*

Mai: *weeps* HE'S TO BIG!

Mai theater with Hunny:

Mai: *throws Hunny out.*

Hunny: AHHHHH!

Mori: *cracks knuckles.*

Mai: I'm going to die now aren't I?

Mori: …ah.

Mai: *river of tears.* WAAH!

We were all alone in the house when I looked at the girls.

"So are we going to play truth?" I asked.

"Sure!" the girls all exclaimed. I looked out the window and saw all of the guy's leaving.

"Okay I'm first." I said as I set an empty whip cream bottle on the floor and spun it. It landed on Rima.

"Rima are you or are you not flirting with Kyouya?"

"WHAT?!" she yelled. "……….you figured it out huh. But I'm just flirting. My only love is Bob. she said and started to pour whip cream into her mouth.

"Really your flirting with the demon king. Never thought you'd have it in you." Noi said after a while. She laughed and ruffled Rima's head.

"My only love is Bob." she repeated. She than grabbed the bottle on the floor and spun it. It landed on Haruhi.

Rima grinned like mad. "Haruhi, why is it that I saw you and Tamaki in the closet together, in the dark, and why was he so close to you?"

Haruhi turned red. "We were in the tea closet and we accidentally broke the light and he was just there. You know how he is and well…yeah."

"Were you making out?"

"NO! I don't think of him like that."

"Lies." we all said at once. She sighed and spun the bottle and it landed on Noi.

"Zumi, do you like Hikaru?" we all gaped at her. How did she know? She is usually the slowest when it comes to affection.

"…yeah." Noi sighed. "But he likes you, and I'm just a friend."

"Would it help if I told him I would never like him like that."

"No, just keep on being his friend. He needs you more than he needs me."

"NOT TRUE!" we all yelled.

"IS TO!" she yelled back.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"HA!"

"DAMN!" We all laughed. Noi grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on me.

"Mai what were you and Mori really doing in your house that morning?"

"I went on my morning run and a car was about to splash me with water. He was on his morning run and saved me. I took him back to my place and let him have a shower and cooked him breakfast. End of story."

"Are you sure you didn't let him 'sleep' at your house?" Rima asked with a giggle. I glared at her and shook my head no.

"AH okay Mai it's your turn." I sighed and spun the bottle.

* * *

The next day:

"WAKE UP MY DAUGHTERS, WE ARE GOING TO THE

AMUSEMENT PARK!"

"ah damn." I said as I looked out the window to see the boy's outside our apartment buildings. I looked at the clock and saw it was six o'clock. "You have got to be kidding me." I groaned and fell onto my bed. "They can come back in an hour or two."

* * *

**IT IS DONE! I'm so happy! I wanted it to be a little short and now their going to the amusement park. Oh and I think I might fallow the story line of both the manga and anime. Anime first of course. Hope you liked this chapter see you soon.**


	8. The park

**HI AGAIN! NOW HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT, REMEMBER THAT I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! AND WE BEGIN!**

* * *

**Mai's POV:**

I fell back to sleep after I heard the boy's outside. When all of the sudden I heard a noise in my room.

"Mai get up we're going to the amusement park!" said a voice.

_Huh, who is this person talking? Why do they sound so familiar._

"Ah, milord maybe we should shake her a bit."

_Milord?! THEY BROKE INTO MY HOUSE! I'LL KILL THEM!_

"WHO DARES INTURUPT MY SLUMBER!" I growled as I raised from the bed. Soon my eyes were glowing and wind was everywhere. (A.N. go to you tube and type in Scrubs: the Carla gets mad. Or Scrubs: upsetting the delicate balance. Carla is Mai when awoken.) The twins hugged each other. Kyouya's glasses broke and he woke up all the way. Tamaki jumped into Kyouya's arms. Hunny hugged Mori and he looked…scared.

"RUN!" Tamaki yelled and run out the door. I heard the front door sleep and I fell back onto my bed.

"Ahh sleepy time." I sighed and fell asleep.

* * *

3rd person Pov:

The boy's all leaned against the wall outside of Mai's apartment. Tamaki and the twins were hugging each other. Kyouya….fell asleep again. Mori went back to being silent. He was used to it since he had to take care of Hunny all the time. And Hunny…Hunny was smiling!

"Well that was just…scary." said Tamaki when he calmed down.

"Thought of the day: never," started Hikaru.

"Ever. Ever." started Kaoru.

"Wake Mai up." they both finished the weird twin unison. Everyone shivered. Even Mori.

"Okay well maybe Noi can help us get her up. They have been together longer." suggested Kaoru. The other boy's agreed and soon they were walking towards Noi's door. They picked the lock and sneaked in. Mori was against it but Hunny talked him into it. Really Mori would go to jail if it meant pleasing Hunny. Soon they walked into Noi's house and walked into her room. (A.N. explain apartment when have more time.)

She was asleep on her bed with half of her body off of the bed. The twins smiled and started waking her up. All of the sudden her alarm clock went off and she jumped up. The boy's jumped back and stared at her. She grabbed a base ball bat out of thin air and slammed the alarm clock on the floor. She started hitting it and grinned wildly.

"Always going off at the wrong time. Always making me angry. DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH DIE!" she yelled as she started hitting it. The alarm clock didn't have a chance against an angered Noi. She soon started cackling evilly. "Now you'll never live you see. Now you can never wake me up again. Your uselessness is over. Now I can sleep! Wonderful sleep that I love." she started getting into the fetes position and rocked back and forth. "There coming to take me away. There coming to take me away. Hahahahahahahahahaha!" she laughed. They boy's slowly walked out of the room and out of the door. Very slowly. After a while Noi went back to bed.

As the guy's leaned against the wall near Noi's house they all looked the same as they did at Mai's.

"Okay, so Noi's not going to help either. Rima?" suggested Tamaki again. And again they fallowed him into Rimas house. Which was conveniently unlocked. The went into her room to see her asleep on…her desk? She was sprawled out on her desk in her room. The boy's all sweat dropped and went over to try to wake her up. Kyouya wasn't fully awake so he couldn't warn them about the alarm clock.

Tamaki started shaking her awake. "AHHHHH!" she roared as she stood up. And again, the same faces and the same people hugging each other. Well Tamaki wasn't hugging anybody. Rima started hitting her chest like King Kong and yelled. The guy's -minus Mori and Kyouya- all yelled. Rima jumped up and grabbed Tamaki. He yelled and the guy's yelled to. She threw him out the window like he weighed nothing and turned where the others were. Everyone was out of the house. "AHH!" she yelled and started causing chaos in her house. Miraculously she didn't get hurt, she just fell asleep on the kitchen table.

Outside Tamaki was in Mori's arms and shaking. Mori grabbed him before he got seriously hurt, but he still slammed into a tree. After a moment he started talking again. "Maybe Haruhi ca-"

"NO!" the others said after a while. They sighed and decided to come back at eight.

* * *

"Why are you guy's so scared of us?" Mai asked while at the amusement park and all the boy's were always steps away from them.

"Yeah, you're the one's that broke into our apartments." said Noi.

"We didn't break into Rima's it was unlocked-" the Mai and Noi turned to look at Rima and than turned to look at the boy's again. "and she threw milord out the window." argued the twins.

"So." all the girls.

"So, it's not right to throw people out of windows."

"She does it all the time. That's why you wake her up with an ALARM CLOCK so she wont go King Kong on your asses." Mai said as she started looking around. "And as for me I go like that whenever anybody wakes me up and I don't want to get up all the way."

"Why do you think I have so many broken alarm clocks?" Noi asked. "You think they just have alarm clock wars and kill each other." she said sarcastically. Than all three girls had a dream bubble over their heads.

Dream:

"NO FATHER! DON'T KILL MY BROTHER!" yelled a digital alarm clock.

"I must," said a grandfather clock. "He is with the enemy." And the war commenced. Clocks were flying everywhere. Clocks were fighting against other clocks. They fought with their hands. Soon their was only the grandfather clock, and the brothers. The brother on one side panted as he watched his brother on the others side with the enemy. The general grandfather clock stared at the brother clock and soon the two clocks fought. The brother clock who worried about his brother stayed out of the fight.

"I will kill you!" yelled the bad brother. "And take my place as rightful king." He then stabbed the grandfather clock in the side.

"NOOOO! FATHER!" The brothers turned to each other when the father died. Soon the fight commenced. The two brothers fought well and soon the evil brother was near death. The good brother leaned over his brothers almost dead brother and said with tears in his eyes.

"You are my brother. So I forgive you, and I will always love you."

"I love you to bro. Now go be a great king." The good clock nodded and walked away with a small smile on his face.

POP! The dream bubble popped and the girls all were crying.

"Poor good clock had to kill his own brother to be king." whimpered Mai.

"So sad." muttered Noi.

"Poor clocks." muttered Rima. All the others sweat dropped.

The girls and boy's than noticed that a lot of eyes were on them. Not because of the clock wars, but because of how they looked.

Tamaki wore a dark blue polo shirt with white horizontal stripes. He had on tan shorts and blue tennis shoes. Even in normal clothes he looked handsome.

Kyouya wore a black shirt with white horizontal stripes and black pants. He also had on black and white shoes. His glasses also seemed to spark more than usual.

Hikaru wore a green polo shirt with a white collar. He had on tan shorts and tennis shoes. He wore a brown bracelet made out of leather and a matching choker. Kaoru wore the same except his shirt was blue.

Hunny wore a pink shirt and tan shorts with white tennis shoes. Usa was put into a bag he kept on his back.

Mori wore a black white shirt with a black jacket over it. He also wore black pants and shoes.

Haruhi wore a pink shirt that was tight around her chest and flowed down to her butt. She had on tan capries and brown shoes. Her hair was up in a pony tail.

Rima was dressed in a dark purple shirt that had little black beads in a design on the shirt. She had on dark blue skort with knee high purple socks and black shoes. Her hair was held back by a head band.

Noi wore a dark red shirt with short sleeves. She had on dark skinny jeans and some black shoes. Her hair was put into a stylish pony tail and also had some clips in it.

Mai wore a hot pink shirt with a black skort. The skort had a chain around it. She wore black thigh high socks that had pink bows on them and some tennis shoes. Her hair was put into two pigtails with ribbons in them.

They stood in front the map of the park and looked around.

"okay, first things first, we need to pick riding partners for two seated rides." Mai said.

"My daughter must ride with her daddy." Tamaki yelled and grabbed Haruhi.

"Okay that's two down." Mai, Rima, and Noi all said together.

"Ohh, maybe we should ride with the girls so their not scared Takashi." Hunny said after a minute.

"…ah." Mori replied after a moment.

Noi and Mai glared. "We can take care of oursel-" they got cut off with the sound of hurrying feet. Everyone looked over to see….Renge! and…Reiko Kanazuki! (Girl who believes Hunny stole her soul *cough-heart-cough*)

"Hi!" they both said.

"Hey guy's." Mai, Rima, and Noi said.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" the boy's yelled.

"We invited them." Mai replied.

"Why?" the twins asked.

"Because they didn't have anything to do today and we felt like we should get to know each other. Besides they already know Haruhi's secret."

"Now get to picking partners." Noi said.

"Okay how about all of us guy's go with a girl. We'll all basically be going on the same rides." Kaoru suggested.

"How do we pick?" Hikaru asked.

"OI, we're not animals you know." Mai growled. The girls nodded.

The boy's ignored them and looked at Kaoru. "Tamaki and Haruhi are already a team, so lets pick straws."

"NO!" the girls yelled. Mai stood up and grabbed Reikos hand. She dragged her towards Hunny and grabbed his hand. She placed Reikos in Hunnys and stood back and smiled. "There another team formed. Reiko is more comfortable around Hunny. Now that she doesn't curse him and they became good friends. Therefore they are now a team."

"YAY, Rei -chan and I get to ride together." Mori looked at them and smiled slightly. He figured that they would be together.

"Okay what about the rest of you?" Kaoru muttered.

"Um…" he looked at his twin and saw Hikaru looking at Haruhi longingly. He sighed and than looked at Noi looking at Hikaru sadly. For some reason Renge and Kaoru both got light bulbs above their heads. Renge grabbed Noi's hand. Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's and the both met and put Noi's hand in Hikaru's.

The two looked up shocked and than looked away and shrugged. "Fine." they both mumbled. Mai smiled and went up to Renge and Kaoru.

"Your turns." she said and put them together. They looked up shocked.

"WHAT?!"

"Well, you both worked together perfectly I figured it would be nice." The two sighed and nodded.

"Well now what about you guy's?" Tamaki asked and looked over at Rima and Mai. The girls shrugged and Kyouya sighed.

"Since, somebody has to make sure you don't kill yourself I'll go with you." Kyouya said and went to stand next to Rima.

"Okay!" she smiled.

"So that leaves Mori and Mai together." Kaoru said.

"Kay."

"…Ah." Mori stood next to Mai.

"Alright let's go on the most obvious one first." Mai said after they all got with their partners. "TO THE BOAT RIDE!" She yelled and ran towards where the lagoon was located and Tidal Wave was. (Lol, I'm using the amusement park that my family goes to every year. We go to Utah when visiting my grandparents and go to Lagoon. I will add some different rides from other amusements parks so yeah.) The group separated into groups of six and sat on the opposite sides of the ship.

"Okay here's the deal which ever side is up it's the people on that sides turn to scream the loudest they can. It's like a competition." Mai said to Mori. He looked at her a bit. Hunny was sitting besides him with Reiko. Tamaki looked at Mai with awe in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we do it all the time. Right, Haruhi?" Haruhi nodded. Soon the ride took off and The girls screamed when they got to the top. Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hunny screamed. Mori and Kyouya…not so much. After they got off they walked past the train tracks and started heading for the big kid rides.

Tamaki and Hunny wanted to go on the fire dragon. The two took their riding buddies and ran off towards it. Mori was about to fallow when he noticed Mai looking longingly at WICKED. He was about to ask Mai to fallow when he got a text. He opened it and read the text he got from Hunny.

'Takashi, go have fun with Mai -chan. Rei -chan and I can be alone for a bit. Now go.' Mori looked up at Hunny for a minute and see's Hunny giving him 'the look.' Mori sighs and Mai looks over at him.

"Something wrong Mori-sempai?" she asks.

"No."

* * *

Mori's POV:

"No." I said. She looked over to where I was looking.

"Ah." she said after seeing Mitsukuni. She grabbed my hand and started towards where they were. "Come on Mori-sempai." she said. I looked at her confused.

'_Didn't she want to ride Wicked?'_

"Don't you want to ride Wicked?" I asked. She looked over at me and smiled.

"We can ride it later. You want to stay near Hunny-sempai, right? Well we need to be on the same ride as them then. Besides the others have already left." she said. I looked back and indeed the others have gone off onto different rides. I looked back at her.

'_even though she wants to go on the ride, she makes it so that…Mitsukuni comes first.'_

I smiled and pulled to the direction on Wicked.

"EH?" she exclaimed.

"Mitsukuni should be fine. He's with Reiko -san." I said and led her towards the very, very, very long line.

"A-are you sure?"

"…Ah."

"YAY! Thank you Mori-sempai!" she exclaimed and booked it for the line. Dragging me with her. We waited and finally got onto the coaster. She laughed all the way up when it went up hills. She would scream when s scary part happened and held on tighter to the handle bars. I sat there and smiled when she would grab my hand and point to the rides she wants to go on next. I would nod and we would go on all the rides she wanted. Truthfully. I actually enjoyed going on rides with her. I think I can really call her my…nakama.

* * *

3rd POV:

"WOO!" Rima yelled as she and I swooped down on the Rocket. Kyouya held his glasses and stared at the ground. How in the world did she enjoy getting launched into the air and going up and down? He asked himself. After they got off Rima looked around and pointed to the samurai.

"That one!" she said excitedly. Kyouya looked at it and suddenly felt dizzy.

"How about we go on that one with the others? It would be more fun, wouldn't it?" he asked trying to edge her to something that wont make him throw up.

"hmm." she pondered as she put a finger to her lip and tilted her head. "Okay!" she yelled and grabbed his hand. She than ran to the kiddy section.

"Why are we going over her Rima-san?" he asked.

"Because although it may be for kids it's still fun. Come on!" she yelled and ran towards the ride called the dragonfly. He sighed and fallowed. As they sat in their chairs with little kids around them Rima laughed and Kyouya would smile just a bit at her smile and laughs.

'_Even though she's an idiot. She seems to bring the kid out of me." _he thought as she dragged him on yet another kid ride.

* * *

Hikaru and Noi:

The two were on the catapult. The both of them were screaming their heads off and clinging to one another….somehow. Soon after the fear of flying up into the sky they both started laughing. When they got off they sat down to have some ice cream.

"I thought we were going to die!" laughed Hikaru.

"I know, I thought we would fly out of our seats." laughed Noi.

"It was awesome!" They both exclaimed at the same time. They both laughed and ate some more ice cream. Hikaru noticed that Noi had some on her cheek.

"Uh you have something right," he lifted his finger and wiped it off of her face. "here."

Noi was shocked. Never had a boy done that to her. And this boy was no ordinary boy he was HIKARU! "T-Thanks." she stuttered. "But I could've gotten it." she said trying to keep her cool.

He laughed. "I'm sure you could." they finished their cones and threw away the napkins that they got with the cones.

"Okay next stop the….rocket." grinned Noi.

Hikaru looked up at the slightly scary ride and shivered. "Are you sure?"

"Are you being a coward Hikaru." teased Noi.

"Argh! Let's go!" he yelled as he grabbed her hand and ran towards the ride. When they were all the way in the sky and waiting to be dropped Hikaru closed his eyes. He didn't want to die. He was to young. Then he felt a hand in his.

"Don't be scared you'll love it when your done." Noi said and grabbed his hand. "Just yell and laugh. The fear goes away with it." she smiled and than they dropped. Both yelled and laughed. It wasn't as bad as the catapult. To Hikaru it was…fun. When they got off Hikaru reached for Noi's hand. She stopped and looked at him confused.

"Hikaru?

"Thank you." he murmured and walked to the next ride. She stopped to have one of those … moments, and than ran after him yelling. "HIKARU WAIT UP!"

* * *

At seven o'clock everyone decided that they all should go on a few rides together. They headed to the Samurai and split up into two different groups since the gate separated them. All the girls went on first and than the boys. When the boy's were going and the girls were waiting by the exit all through the park they heard Tamaki's scream.

"Haruhi, did you and Tamaki go on the Samurai?" Mai asked after she looked at the ride for a moment.

"We stayed in kiddie land the whole time." Haruhi mumbled. All the girls nodded. Suddenly their was a glint in the sky and something came down and landed on Rima's head.

"Owiee!" she exclaimed and looked at what was now in her hand. "Aren't these Kyouya's?" she asked. Their in her hand was in fact Kyouya's glasses.

"Oh sweet let me see." Noi exclaimed and put them on. She pushed them up and did a very Kyouya like pose.

"Give me all of your money, you pauper." she said surprisingly like Kyouya.

"No, no, no, no." said Mai as she snatched the glasses away and put them on. "Bow before me paupers for I am and great Kyouya."

"Oh no." said Rima as she snatched them from Mai and put them on. "It goes like this." "I am the man, the man who takes your money and enjoys it. A man who will raise your depts. without hesitation. I. Am. The. Man!" "No, I am the king. MWUAHAHAHAHA!" The girls started to laugh when they heard a voice behind them.

"I'm the man, am I?"

Oh noes.

"May I have my glasses returned, Sonia-san."

He used the middle name. She's gonna die. Rima gently took the glasses off and placed them in his hands.

"Now then, I hope you know that I did not find that funny."

"Hai Kyouya-semapi." the guilty girls said.

"Now than shall we go on our last ride, the amusement park is closing early today."

"Hai." The teams got back together and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Mai and Mori:

"Come on Mori sempai. This is my absolute favorite ride." Mai said as she dragged them towards the swings. It was right over the lagoon and next to the tidal wave. They got on and sat next to each other. The seats weren't connected but they were angled enough to sit next to each other. When they lifted up the lights turned on. It was darker earlier and you could only see a sliver of the sun. As they flew through the sky a song played.

Can u describe the moment

When two people fall in love

Some say the clouds will spin in circles

Mai smiled and lifted her hands out by her sides like wings and closed her eyes. She sighed contented.

And the rain will turn to dust

The poor will start to laugh

Even the rich will start to cry

It can sneak up like a soldier

It can wake you up at night

That's what I feel when I'm standing here with you

It's what my heart has sworn to be true

This is love

It's writin on my face It's the way I lean my body towards you

Even when I'm a 100 miles away

This is love like a diamond in the sand

It took so long to find you I can't wait another day to say

This is love

Mori watched her as she turned and smiled at him. "Up here I feel so at peace."

ohh this is love yeah

You take my imperfections

And turn them into art

If I could change one thing about you

There would be no place to start

You are safety without numbers

You are dangerously wild

But you're sweeter than rock candy

Up here I can dream the highest dream. And my dreams will come true." she said and looked out by the lagoon.

And you ease my inner child

That's what i feel when I'm standing here with you

That's what my heart has sworn to be true

This is love

It's written on my face

It's the way i lean by body towards you

Even when I'm a 100 miles away

This is love like a diamond in the sand

It took so long to find you I can't wait another day to say

This is love

"This is the reason why I am so jealous of birds, because they get to feel this feeling all the time." She turned and looked him in the eyes. "I want to feel this feeling at all times."

ohh yeah

No I'm no easy angel I'm moody like the wind I am impatient, complicated I am fragile deep within

But you're no fool

And I'm no little girl

Have we not found there is love in the world?

This is love I said it's written on my face

It's the way i lean my body towards you Even when I'm a 100 miles away

This is love like a diamond in the sand

It took so long to find you I can't wait another day to say

This is love oh this is love, love, love this, this is love

The ride started to go down, Mai looked out to the lagoon and sighed sadly. The ride was to short in her point of view. She felt the belt get taken off and looked up to see Mori offer his hand to her. She took it with a smile. All the while she thought. 'Love is when you feel like you can fly.'

* * *

Rima and Kyouya:

"Why are we going on this Rima-san." he asked.

"Because it's fun. Uh do you want to go in first." she asked as they went over to the music express. The ride was a speedy ride where the person on the inside would get pressed up against the person on the outside.

"I would kill you with my weight Rima, go ahead." he sighed and gestured with his hand for her to go sit down.

"Okay!" she smiled and sat in. He got in and buckled them up. Soon the ride started and they spun around.

Hurry up and wait So close, but so far away Everything that you've always dreamed of Close enough for you to taste But you just can't touch

Rima instantly was pushed into Kyouya's side. "Oops." she giggled. He sighed and wrapped his arm around her, when it was almost crushed by her.

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet

Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it

You know you can if you get the chance In your face as the door keeps slamming

Now you're feeling more and more frustrated

And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

We live and we learn to take

One step at a time

There's no need to rush

It's like learning to fly

Or falling in love

It's gonna happen and it's

Supposed to happen and we

Find the reasons why

One step at a time

She yawned and looked at the night sky. "So pretty. Can you find a star, Kyouya-sempai?" she asked.

You believe and you doubt

You're confused, you got it all figured out

Everything that you always wished for

Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours

If they only knew

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet

Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it

You know you can if you get the chance

In your face as the door keeps slamming

Now you're feeling more and more frustrated

And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

He pointed out some stars and she giggled and nodded. She wasn't really flirting, just having fun and acting like a slightly mature self. "I wish I was a star to sometimes."

When you can't wait any longer

But there's no end in sight when you need to find the strength

It's your faith that makes you stronger

The only way you get there

Is one step at a time

When they got off she looked at the stars some more until Kyouya called to her. "Rima hurry up."

"Hai!" she called and took a step foreword.

* * *

Noi and Hikaru:

"Don't you love the ferries wheel, Hikaru?" Noi asked when they were at the top.

"It's okay." he sighed.

They had an awkward silence and Noi turned to him. "You love Haruhi, don't you?" she asked.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"I see it in your eyes. I'm rooting for you so…yeah." she said and looked out towards the sky. "She's over there with Tamaki." Noi pointed towards the bumper cars. You saw Tamaki and her facing each other and laughing.

"Yeah." Hikaru looked at Noi and saw her looking sadly into her lap.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked.

She looked up and smiled. "I'm fine. Just tired."

"Okay." he smiled back. "You can sleep on the way back."

"Yeah." she smiled. In her heart she sang a song that Mai, Rima, and herself wrote.

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore

It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score

And why do we like to hurt, so much?

I can't decide

You have made it harder just to go on

And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating

And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

She thought of when she tried to refuse the feelings. She thought of when she yelled it in her house and hit her pillows.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here

Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here

I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn

Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)

And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

Pain, make your way to me, to me

And I'll always be just so inviting

If I ever start to think straight

This heart will start a riot in me

Let's start, start, hey!

She remembered when she grabbed her electric guitar and went all out on it. As she tried to sing her feelings away.

Why do we like to hurt so much?

Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

She watched him with sad eyes as he looked at Haruhi with awe. Why could he think of her like that? Why?

That's what you get when you let your heart win! Whoa

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this

And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

They got off the ride and she knelt by a tree and waited for Haruhi and Tamaki to get out.

"Noi are you okay?" Hikaru asked.

"I said I was fine Hikaru." Noi sighed and stood up. Hikaru knelt down in front of her.

"Hop on." he said.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"You're tired right. Well get on."

"Okay, fine." she sighed and hopped on. While they were walking towards the others she thought to herself. 'This is what you get, for letting your feelings be felt.

* * *

**Oh NOES Noi is depressed since the one she likes loves another. What will happen. Will they get together. Will Mori realize that Mai is the one. Will Kyouya realize Rima was the one for him. Find out in the next chapter. And…..REVIEW DAMN YOU!**


	9. Such a nice resortnevermind

**GirlX901: I'M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I KNOW ITS BEEN SO LONG! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Trainheart (formally known as Kittymistress now is a writer named Trainheartnet13): She is sorry… believe me I have to deal with her whining everyday.**

**GirlX901: *glare* **

**I 3 BOB!: WE'RE BACK BABY! GIRLX901 got her own laptop so now she's writing more, along with doing her homework!**

**GirlX901: THANK YOU SANTA!**

**Trainheart: Remember she does not own Ouran High School Host Club or anything recognizable! Thank you for reading!**

**GirlX901 and I 3 BOB!: Enjoy!**

This is Gonna Be Hell Chapter Nine

~3rd POV~

"WEAR IT!"

"NO!"

"WEAR IT!"

"NO!"

"WEAR IT!"

"NO!"

Mai sighed as Noi continued to pester Haruhi into wearing a bikini, that Haruhi would NEVER wear. Haruhi was planning on wearing her middle school swimming suit, but when she walked out of her house Noi glared and shoved a black bikini into her face yelling for her to wear it. Rima just sat idly eating a lollipop and watched the two fight as if she were watching a tennis match.

"WEAR IT NOW!"

"WHY SHOULD I, WE'RE JUST SITTING IN THE BACKYARD IN OUR KIDDIE POOL!"

Now Mai, Rima, and Noi gasped. Did she just call it… a kiddie pool. Rimas eyes welled up with tears as she looked at Haruhi as if she were a monster.

"How… how dare you?" Rima stuttered, and then she turned and ran down the stairs yelling "MONSTER!" all the way until she turned towards the gate and ran into the back yard.

"We… we've had that pool for so long and you dare to call it… a kiddie pool?" Mai said as she stared at Haruhi. "What did the pool ever do to you?" Haruhi had her hand up and was stuttering trying to cut off Mai. She loved the pool, but she didn't see a reason to wear the bikini. Mai shook her head and walked off after Rima.

Haruhi turned to Noi, expecting some words of anger from her for saying 'kiddie pool'. Noi was glaring, and then she held up the bikini.

"Wear it."

Haruhi got an anger mark. "NO!"

"GUYS STOP IT AND GET INTO THE DAMN POOL!" yelled Mai as she sat in the blow up pool and leaned back.

"YEAH!" Rima yelled after her. Noi huffed as she threw the bikini back into her apartment. Then the two friends walked down into the back yard.

The pool was a blow up pool that they had since their second year together, it had tropical fish walls and the inside was blue. The girls usually sat in it on hot days like today.

"Ahh.. This is nice…" Haruhi said as she settled into the pool. Rima nodded in agreement.

Mai opened her eyes and leaned forward, "No kidding," she said as splashed her hand up towards her to get some more water on her.

"Nothing could ruin this…" Noi sighed and sank more into the pool.

"Yeah," the other girls sighed in unison.

"MY DAUGHTERS WHERE ARE YOU?" a familiar voice yelled out as the sound of tires screeching sounded throughout the area. The girls eyes snapped open and their eyes narrowed. They all sat up and stared at the gate that led to the front of the apartment complex.

"I spoke to soon," Noi muttered.

Mai turned and glared at Noi, "You jinx!"

"No, senpai is a jinx…" Haruhi muttered.

Rima looked scared as she held a bottle of whip cream closer to herself..where she got it, nobody knows. "We should run…" she whispered.

"WHAT IS THAT?" exclaimed Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki while the other host club members gapped. Mai, Rima, and Haruhi sweat dropped as the gapped at their blow up pool.

"A pool..." dead panned and Kaoru gasped and suddenly Tamaki yelled to Kyoya.

"MOMMY! OUR DAUGHTERS ARE PLAYING IN THIS... THING AND CALLING IT A POOL! WE MUST HURRY THEM TO THE DOCTOR AND HAVE THEM CHECKED OUT AT ONCE! THEY THINK THIS THING IS A POOL AND IT IS OBVIOUSLY A... DOG BATH!"

Noi got an anger mark on her forehead. As did Mai and Haruhi while Rima was thinking that indeed they had washed a dog in the pool.. but they cleaned the pool right after."ITS A POOL!" Mai, Noi, and Haruhi yelled.

"It is not! and besides.. if it was then why is Haruhi wearing that?" Kaoru and HIkaru said as they pointed to Haruhi who was wearing her middle school swimsuit.

Noi sweat dropped. "Cuz she wouldn't wear what i was going to make her wear..." Haruhi glared and then gave a blank stare to the boys.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked. Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Hunny smiled at the girls, the girls got very nervous. Tamaki lifted a hand and snapped his fingers. Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru disappeared.

"… SCATTER!" yelled Noi as she jumped out of the pool. The others followed suit and soon they were running for the other side of yard hoping to hop the fence. Suddenly Haruhi -being the slowest- had to arms wrapped around her arms.

"Target…" Hikaru began.

"Captured." Kaoru finished.

"WHAA!" Haruhi cried. "Not again!"

Noi was just about over the fence, she had one leg over and as she turned her head to find the perfect landing point she just stared straight into army masked faces. They each had uniforms on and were all staring at her.

"Right… not going this way," Noi said as she started to lift her leg back to the other side in order to escape the swat team. "What did I do this time…" Two gloved hands stopped her and then pulled her off the fence. "AHH MAI THE SWATS AFTER ME AGAIN! THEY'VE GOT ME!"

Mai was busy running for her life, she had climbed up that was near her balcony and was reaching for her kendo sword that was sitting near her window next to the balcony when she felt two large hands wrap themselves around her waist and pull down.

"AHH!" she yelled and tightened her hold on her sword, suddenly it was jerked from her hold and she was suddenly held like a football in Mori's arms. She turned her head slowly to look at Mori, he was staring at her and their faces were really close. "um… M-Mori-senpai?" she stuttered.

He just gestured towards the sword and said, "Confiscated before walking with her towards the limo."

Mai was set into the limo gently and then Mori then slid into the seat next to her and then moved to sit with Hunny. Mai looked around to see Noi tied up and glaring at Tamaki and Kyoya. Haruhi just sat defeated next to the twins and Tamaki.

"Ha! You didn't catch Rima!" Noi snapped at the boys.

Kyoya shook his head and smiled, "Yes, well we don't need to 'catch' her, she'll come directly to us."

"How?" Haruhi, Noi, and Mai asked.

Kyoya smirked and pulled out a can of whip cream, he shook it up and then opened the plastic top.

"BOB!" Rima yelled as she leaped into the limo, behind her the limo driver shut the door.

Mai and Noi stared at her with blank faces, "Idiot," they muttered. Haruhi just shook her head. Rima simply just smiled as she started to pour whip cream into her mouth.

"Well… at least she'll have a better swimming suit." Noi said as she sat next to the twins as Haruhi was getting changed into a new swimming suit. The twins said that the other girls looked good in their swimming suits so they only worried about Haruhi. So the twins dragged her into the dressing room and left her in the hands of their maids. Tamaki was now waiting for her to get out and acting like a pervert.

Outside they heard Haruhi. "But.. That's nothing more than a couple of strings…" Tamaki turned bright red and fell to the ground.

"HAHAHA! Pick that one Haruhi, Tamaki would LOVE to see you in it!" Noi called as she laughed. Tamaki stood back up immediately and snapped his hand over her mouth while the twins laughed.

"LEAVE YOU IMBECILLES AND I'LL STAY AND WAIT FOR MY DAUGHTER!" he then pushed the three away. The boys laughed and Noi just chuckled.

"HEY NOI! LOOK THEY HAVE CANDY!" Rima yelled as she started munching on some chocolate. Noi smiled and waved as she looked around for Mai. Mai was standing near the water only letting her toes get wet. Finally Tamaki showed up in swimsuit and sat while drinking a tropical beverage, as Kyoya was already doing. Hunny and Mori were playing in the water as were Hikaru and Kaoru.

'I swear they were in regular clothes just a moment ago.' Noi thought as she stared at them. 'Oh well.' She grinned and ran up to them and then splashed them both as she kicked her feet forward.

"HEY!" they both yelled and she just grinned and the three went to splashing each other with water.

"Hey Noi, who designed your bikini?" Kaoru asked. "It's nice."

"I designed it myself actually. Along with Mai and Rimas, I also designed one for Haruhi but she didn't want to wear it." Noi looked down and stared at her bathing suit. It was a bikini that was black with two red stripes going down the sides. It tied behind her neck and on her back, and it tied on the hips. A scandalous swimming suit some would say, but Noi was proud of making it.

"G-good job." Hikaru said as he looked at the bathing suit, he didn't really pay attention to it until his twin mentioned it.

"Thanks." Noi smiled and stared behind Hikaru to see Haruhi talking to Tamaki and Hunny. She wasn't wearing a swimsuit though… she was wearing something… absolutely atrocious. "What is she wearing?" The twins shrugged and then went off to ask her.

She ran up as the twins were whispering to each other, "He made Haruhi dress that way because he didn't want anyone else to see her in a bathing suit." Noi smirked. "Do you really think that's it? He must be on of those jealous pervert types."

"Yeah… why else would he only let himself see her in swimsuit, after all you guys were only allowed to see her school one." Noi said with a smirk on her face.

Tamaki snapped as he still had a blush, "That's not it at all." he started to wave his hands around and talk fast. Rima and Mai walked up to Noi and Haruhi as he spoke. "I was just trying to protect her and her innocence just as any father or guardian would. After all even if she is wearing a swim suit it is not decent at all for a lady to walk around HALF NAKED in front of boys and-" the twins pointed at the girls. Noi had my arms crossed and a hip pointed out as Mai had one hand on her hip and her head tilted. As Rima had her hands clenched in front of her and a sucker in her mouth. Haruhi just glared at him.

"What about us?" Rima asked in an innocent whisper.

"Yeah, are we not… proper?" Mai asked with a pout. Rima was wearing a purple bikini that had ruffles around her chest area, and had ties on her hips for the bottom. Her hair was pulled into two low pigtails and as usual she had her wide innocent eyes on. Mai had on a black bikini that had cherry blossoms on one side of her swimsuit, her bottom also had ties on the hips as did Rima and Nois.

"WHA! OF COURSE YOU ARE I WAS JUST! I WAS JUST!" Tamaki began to struggle to come up with words.

"Haru-chaan! Mai-chaan! Umi-chaan! Rim-chaan!" Hunny sand as he ran up to the girls. "Let's play! Wanna go swimming in the current pool with me?" He said as he wrapped an arm through Haruhi and Mais arms. The girls all smiled.

"Sorry Hunny but not right now, I'm still digesting the candy." laughed Rima. Everyone stared at her… she had said something smart.

"I'm going to stay to torture Tamaki for a little bit." Noi said as she turned back to Hunny.

"I'll be there in a little bit Hunny, and soak my feet for a bit. Just let me get my wrap." Mai smiled as Hunny's eyes lit up.

"Nah, I'm not going to swim today… hold on you know how to swim so why are you wearing that swimming tube?" Mai smiled and went off to get her wrap. It was a black wrap that she would tie around her waist, she figured after she got her feet out of the current pool she would put it back on. She felt the ground start to vibrate and steadied herself, she turned to see Renge appear out of the ground. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"How the hell does she do it?" She just shook her head and started to walk towards the current pool.

~Mai~

I placed my wrap on a tanning chair next to the pool and watched Mori and Hunny swim… well… Mori swim and Hunny sit on his back. I smiled at Hunny's laugh and sat next to the pool and placed my legs in and kept the current from pulling me in. I kept a good hold on the side of the pool so I wouldn't be able to accidentally fall in. I listened to the conversation near me about Hunnys purposely being cute as I watched the duo have fun.

"HEY GUYS CHECK IT OUT!" The others turned to look at Hunny and Mori. "EVEN THOUGH WE'RE SWIMMING REALLY FAST WE DON'T MOVE FROM WHERE WE ARE NOW!" I laughed and turned to Rima.

"Rima get me a cookie… PLEASE!"

~Noi~

"Hey Haruhi, I think its about time we got married…" I heard Hikaru say. My eyes narrowed while I reached for a water gun. Tamaki got his out of no where and both of us started to pump them so we could get a lot of water.

"As if I would let Haruhi marry you guys." He turned while I turned and pointed the gun. "DADDY SAYS NO!" He yelled and sprayed Kaoru in the face.

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT YOU ASS!" I yelled and sprayed Hikaru in the face. Tamaki looked shocked at me, I turned and shrugged.

"What? It couldn't be three against one."

"MY THIRD DAUGHTER LOVES ME!" he yelled and then we both chased after the twins.

~Rima~

"Ne, Kyouya… why are there so many bottles of Bob?" I asked as I stared at the decorative pyramid of bob cans.

"Well this place is for people to relax and have fun, and that means for all customers." He explained as he continued to read a book.

"Ah I see… so you had these brought… for me?"

"I also brought cookies for Mai, and Mountain Dew for Noi."

I laughed, "Your pretty smart there Kyouya… but how did you know that cookies were Mais favorite treats… and that Mountain Dew was Nois favorite drink?" He smirked and pushed up his glasses so that they glinted.

"I have my ways."

I am really starting to believe he is a stalker. Oh well.. Stalkers are fun! And… if he was my stalker then… I COULD FINALLY TELL MAI I HAD A STALKER THAT ISN'T IMAGINARY! I giggled and then skipped off to get more Bob!

~Mai~

I sighed as I lifted my legs out of the pool and walked over to my wrap and tied it around my waist.

"Hey, Haruhi." I smiled as I reached for some ice cold water.

She smiled, "Having fun?"

I laughed. "Well I have to admit watching Tamaki and Noi VS. the twins is pretty entertaining. That and this place is actually pretty cool… I wonder what kind of equipment they used to build it… I looked around and stared at the window ceiling mostly. The arches were well done, and by the looks of it they used a specific tool to get the window in.

"Well, I don't think you would know, or any of us for that matter." Haruhi laughed. I looked down and laughed as I shook my head.

"Haha, but you have to admit…it's a cool place. That and the view is spectacular…" I grinned as she turned to watch Tamaki go after the twins. "Wouldn't you say?"

She glared at me and I grinned even more.

Step.

I looked up to see Mori hitting the side of his head to get water out of his ears. Haruhi held her drink out to him.

"Um.. Would you like something to drink?"

"Ah… thanks" he said as he took the cup. I felt my eye twitch and shook the feeling of jealousy off. Why would I be jealous?

"Have a nice swim?" I asked.

He turned to look at me. "ah." he said and turned back to drinking. I nodded and watched the water fight for a moment before walking back to the pool to watch Hunny swim. He always seems to make people smile. I heard Tamaki slip and hit something and then Noi call him pathetic and laugh at his dispense and then I heard some sort of gurgle. I looked over to see the water on one side begin to rise. I shot my head and looked at Hunny and dropped my cup.

"HUNNY-SENPAI!" I instantly jumped in to try to save him.

~Noi~

"Pathetic idiot!" I yelled as Tamaki face planted into the pillar. The lights on the pillar turned on. That wasn't normal… did he win a prize or something.

"HUNNY-SENPAI!" I heard Mai yell and turned to see Mai jump into the current pool and attempt to swim to Hunny when it crashed down on them.

"MITSKUNI! MAI!" He yelled as he ran but slipped on the same banana pill as Tamaki did.

"MAI!" I yelled and ran forward. "HUNNY!" The others followed suit.

"GENTELMEN AND LADIES! WE ARE GOING AFTER HUNNY-SENPAI AND MAI-CHAN!" Tamaki pointed to a wavy pool. "THAT WAY LOOKS LIKE THE QUICKEST WAY! CHAAAARGE!"

All minus Kyoya ran towards the area. "Wait! I wouldn't go that way if I were you, you see there are."

We kept running and ignored him. All minus Mori gave battle cries.

SNAP! A alligator snapped its jaws as it came out of the water.

"AHH!" we turned and ran the other way, Rima in the lead.

"Okay! So we can't use that way, lets go this wa-" Tamaki pointed another way only to have pointed at an alligator. Rima jumped on Kyoya and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"THERE HERE TOO!" the twins yelled and ran to another way.

"And here!" Haruhi said as she escaped a snap.

I jumped as one nearly bit my leg off. "THEY'RE EVERYWERE!"

"AHH! ALLIGATORS! WE'RE GOING TO BE CHOMPED TO BITS! WAAHHH! I DIDN'T EVEN LOOSE MY VIR-"

"FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND I'LL THROW YOU TO THE ALLIGATOR!" I yelled and hit her upside the head.

Kyoya pushed her off of him and she hid behind him as she held onto the back of his shirt. He began writing in that annoying notebook of his.

"What's with all the alligators?" Haruhi asked.

"Beats me." Tamaki said as I shrugged.

"Whatever it is, it's insane!"

"Alligators belong to the parks tropical animal exhibit, I guess it is kind of dangerous to let them run wild. Though the cause of our problem of our present situation seems to be the switch for the current pool, I'll have to have a little chat with our designers." Kyoya snapped the book closed and turned and smiled at us. "Thanks a lot you guys, I got some great data today."

"YOU WHAT?" all but Mori yelled at him.

"What are we? Guinea pigs?" I asked.

Rima shook her head, "How could you put us in danger like that senpai?" she then let go of his shirt and walked over to me.

"I plan to take off some of your debt." he said.

Rima turned around and smiled. "YOU'RE THE GREATEST!"

I sighed as I sat on the floor of the pavilion. I held Mais kendo sword in my hand wishing that she had it. She would need it if she was going to have to fight off alligators. Rima sat next to me and Haruhi. Hikaru and Kaoru were telling about how Mori and Hunny were cousins. Haruhi stood and walked up to Mori and placed a hand on his arm. He turned to stare at her.

"Hey Mori-senpai, it's going to be alright. I'm sure that Hunny-senpai is safe, he's a lot tougher than you think he is. And if he gets hungry he can always eat some bananas."

Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, and I stared at her as if she was crazy. Bananas?

"Mori, you need to think on the bright side of things!" Rima said while her eyes gleamed as if they stars in them. "Right Ma-… oh… right… she's not here…"

"Mai is strong too Rima. She'll be fine, so don't worry."

I narrowed my eyes into the jungle. "Yeah, but there is a few problems. One, Mai doesn't have this." I held up her kendo sword. "and two Mai and Hunny are only in their swimming suits, and three…. Mai doesn't know how to swim."

All eyes instantly turned to me. Haruhi put a hand on her mouth.

"I forgot." she whispered.

"Then why… " started Kaoru.

"Did she jump in the pool?" finished Hikaru.

"Because that's who Mai is. She saw that a friend was in danger and her mind goes blank, all she can think about is saving that friend." Rima said.

"Exactly." I spat. "The idiot.. The friggin idiot. She… she's out there and she could be injured, or Hunny could be injured or BOTH could be injured. Or she could be drowning and Hunny probably doesn't know CPR… and its just… ugh." I rested my head on my knees. "They should have been here with us."

"Izumi…" Rima whispered. I could feel their sad filled eyes on me.

"…She'll be fine. Hunny wouldn't let her drown, he'd die before that would happen. That and Mai knows how to hold her breath. Plus you and me both know that Mai is capable of defending herself with our her kendo sword Noi. And Mai would take care of Hunny if something were to happen. They have each other and we'll meet up again and go home and laugh about it later. Hell Mai is probably telling Hunny a story right now about cake." Haruhi laughed. "That and they have bananas so, we have no worries."

"… again with the bananas Haruhi?" I asked with a chuckle.

Mori put a hand on her head and smiled… like… he actually smiled…. I saw teeth and everything. "Your right." All of our eyes widened, oh what Mai would do if she could see this.

"EHHH! COULD IT BE THE MORI-SENPAI IS TRYING TO TAKE MY SPOT AS HARUHI'S DADDY!" yelled Tamaki as he held his face between his hands.

"Nobody wants that spot but you." Hikaru said.

"And it's kinda creepy." Kaoru said.

"WHAT WHO YOU CALLING CREEPY!" Tamaki yelled.

I laughed silently, somehow this group always got me to smile.

~Rima~

The boys fought while Kyoya got a call. I watched him as he spoke into the phone. "Yeah… it's me… well there has been a bit of trouble… No one noticed Mori and Haruhi leave…. Other than me. I listened to Kyoya speak to the person, and when he finally got off the phone I spoke.

"Well…"

"My families resources sent a swat team, they should be better equipped to find Hunny-senpai and Mai-san, let's just go back to the lodge and wait there." he said as the twins and Tamaki fought. Noi was still staring out into the jungle even though it had stopped raining.

"My family is sending the guards and will search for Mai and Hunny-senpai. Hey… where's Mori-senpai and Haruhi?"

"They went off to look for Hunny and Mai." I smiled.

~Haruhi~

"What's she like?" Mori sad randomly as we were walking….er he was walking, I was being carried. I looked up with questioning eyes, did he mean Mai?

"Do you mean Mai?" I asked, he nodded.

"Well… she's kind, caring, and sweet. She doesn't care if she'd get hurt, she'd still go and fight for her friends; like Rima said. She has a kind heart that's hidden by many secrets,"

"Secrets?"

"Yeah, none of us know her last name, well at least her real last name. She's not some sort of criminal, she just doesn't want people to know her. So in the end Rima and Noi have done the same thing, though I know their real last names. That and she hides things, she doesn't share well. But we know we can trust her, because she never lies. She just says she can't tell us the answer and then goes on with what she was doing. She's a natural cupid too." I laughed. "She cares about love and about putting people together, but sadly she's never found 'the one' for her, but she says she'll find him one day. She's way protective too, I remember this one time when we were at the local park and a guy was flirting with Rima, Mai went right up and kneed him well… you get the picture." I looked him in the eye. "You can trust her Mori-senpai, she wont fail you."

We were silent for a few more moments before he responded. "Ah."

~Mai~

"Mai-chan! Mai-chan wake up! Mai-chaaan!" cried a voice from my subconscious. What happened? Oh yeah, I decided to jump into a pool to save Hunny.. Even though I CANT SWIM! Stupid! I probably caused more problems for Hunny-senpai.

"mmph… Hu-ny?" I gorged out. I blinked my eyes open to see Hunny crying. "Why are you crying?"

"Be-because! I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" he cried and jumped into my arms. I held him and patted his back.

"Don't worry Hunny, I'm fine. Are you okay?" I asked. As I looked him over for injuries. He gave me one of his adorable smiles.

"Nope! But… I am hungry… I hope we can find some cake." He smiled and then jumped off me. I stood up and rolled my neck to get rid of the tension.

"So… what happened?" I asked as I rubbed my shoulder. Hunny looked up at me with his innocent eyes.

"Well… after the tidal wave pulled us under, I saw you struggling to swim and swam to you, at the time you were unconscious,"

'He can say such a big word… then again he is my senpai,' I thought as I listened to him.

"then I pulled you out of the water and carried you here." He gave me a wide smile.

"Wait, you pulled me?" I asked shocked.

"Mmhmm! I couldn't leave you in the pool Mai-chan." he pouted and I couldn't help but give him a hug.

"Thank you for saving me." I smiled. He laughed and hugged me back.

"Well you were trying to save me, so I had to save you too." I laughed and then stood back up.

"So… shall we walk?" I said and he nodded and we began to walk to where we figured the lodge would be. Hunny would climb trees to see where we were at and I would climb too a few times. We somehow made it to a path now, and knew that if we stayed on it we would make it back to the lodge and our friends.

SNAP!

"AHH!" Hunny and I yelled as an alligator snapped its jaw at us. Tears streamed down our eyes as we watched it growl.

"It's an alligator!" Hunny yelled and I nodded rapidly, my tears flying off my face. "RUN!" He screamed and we ran into the trees.

"AHH! I WISH I HAD MY SWORD!" I screamed as we continued to run. "WE'RE GONNA DIEEEEEEEEEE!"

… So… I learned how to beat up an alligator … Hunny and I were surrounded and he attacked. I attacked after he did after I saw him take down a few gators. I never knew that he could fight! Then I remembered what family he belonged too. Ya… he can fight really well. We were walking towards looking for another path.

Hunny blushed as his stomach rumbled. "I want cake…" he cried. I patted his head.

"I know Hunny-senpai, and when we find the lodge you can eat as much cake as you want." My stomach grumbled and I blushed. "And I'll eat as many cookies as I want." Hunny laughed and nodded. I smiled and looked above him.

"Say… do you think those bananas are okay to eat?" I turned to him, he looked up and then looked back and smiled.

"Hey Hunny-senpai?" I said as we were walking. "How long have you known Mori-senpai."

"Hmm.." Hunny put a finger to his lip… "Since I was born!" He turned and grinned at me.

"Really?" I asked as I threw a banana peel to the ground after I finished eating.

"Mhmm." he nodded. "We're cousins!"

"W-WHAT? REALLY?" I yelled as I stared in shock. 'Their so…different!' I thought. He smiled and nodded. "Wow, that's cool."

"Mm… he's my best friend. Hmm…. What about you Mai?"

I blinked and looked down. "Hmm?"

"Well what's your family like?" he asked with a tilt of his head. I turned watched the path.

I shrugged my shoulders and kicked my feet a little. "Not much to tell… What's Mori like?" I asked.

I could tell by the sound of Hunny's voice that he was smiling. "He's quiet but very energetic. He's kind, and loyal. He wont ever let you down, and he'll protect those who he cares for until his dieing breath. He'll do anything to make me happy" Hunny giggled. "He's silly like that. He doesn't have a lot to say, but when he does, you be sure to listen." Hunny turned to me as I looked at him. "You can always depend on Takashi." he laughed and I giggled. Hunny looked down and frowned.

"Hunny-senpai? What's wrong?" I asked as I leaned forward to look at him more.

"Takashi must be worried." he pouted. "… and I'm worried about Takashi."

"Hey…" I said as I leaned down and gave him a hug. "Mori can take care of himself, so don't worry about him. He's probably out there looking for us right now, heck everyone probably is…" I smiled. Hunny grinned at me.

"Your right Mai-chan!" I laughed and nodded, and contined walking while ignoring the ache in my leg.

~Mori~

Mitsikuni. How could I have let him get taken? Or Mai… she cant swim and yet… she jumped in to save Hunny. I inwardly sighed as I continued walking on the path. The …idiot…. She could have been killed…or she is killed… I doubt it though, she doesn't seem the type to die from something like that, that and Mitsikuni is with her.

I lifted Haruhi some more so she didn't slip. Haruhi looked up and then looked back to the path.

I couldn't help but wonder what kinds of secrets she was hiding. She didn't seem the type to hide secrets… maybe its about her family. It had to be about her family, after all even her closest friends do not know her last name. Haruhi said to trust her… but could I really trust her.

'Hehehehe' a voice giggled in my mind. A picture of Mai dancing in circles and laughing and blushing came into my mind. I shook my head and concentrated on the ground. Haruhi looked at me questionably and I just shook my head again. Why does that happen whenever I think of her?

~Rima~

"AHHHH!" I clutched onto Kyoyas arm as snakes appeard. Noi jumped behind the twins and Tamaki screamed like a little girl and jumped on top of the twins.

"Keep moving…" Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses up. "We need to meet up with Mori and Haruhi." We walked past the snakes but then walked near bugs.

"EWWW!" I yelled and hid behind Noi.

"Keep moving…." Kyoya said again. I kept walking with the others as we stepped over rocks and sticks.

I was watching the clouds above and wondering if they tasted like vanilla ice cream when I felt my foot slip out from under me.

"AHH!" I yelled as I fell towards the lake, I closed my eyes tight from instinct.

"RIMA!" I heard the others minus Kyoya yell. Of course that stupid bastard wouldn't care if I died, how would he merit from my living? I felt a pull on my hand and was pulled back and soon I felt cloth on my face, and I smelled some sort of spice. I wasn't falling anymore… thank goodness.

I blinked and raised my head slowly to meet Kyoyas eyes.

"Kyo…ya…" I whispered. I couldn't see his eyes from the glare of his glasses, and his face was void of motion. "You saved me…" I blinked and squealed. "I KNEW YOU LOVED ME!" I jumped up and hugged him.

"Yes well…" he pushed me off of him. "Be more careful."

I pouted and took a step forward…only to trip over a rock.

"RIMA YOU IDIOT!" Noi yelled.

~Noi~

'Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. Do not look him in the face. Ignore. Ignore. Ignore.' I continued to think these words as I walked next to Hikaru. The damn bastard just had to go and do that and make me love him more. 'Damn you Izumi Noi, you know you have to stop this. He loves Haruhi, not you!' I mentally scolded myself. This all started when he comforted her when she saw that not only was Mai and Hunny gone, but also Mori and Haruhi.

~FLASHBACK~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY LEFT RIMA? WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET THEM LEAVE!" I scream as I begun to shake Rima back and forth. "HOW COULD YOU! MAI AND HUNNY ARE ALREADY GOD KNOWS WHERE AND NOW SO ARE THEY!" I continued to scream.

"MY DAUGHTERS ARE MISSING!" Tamaki yelled over and over behind me, suddenly I swung my fist out and knocked him off his feet. He fell to the ground knocked out.

"That is enough." Kyoya said. I turned to glare at him and was about to yell at him too when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Rima smiling at me.

"Noi, stop worrying. Mai is strong and so is Haruhi, plus they have Mori and Hunny with them so we shouldn't worry."

"But Rima-"

"NO! You stop acting that way! Besides, we can go in a little to look for them! Kay?" she smiled and tilted her head.

"… fine…" I said and walked jumped down from the pavilion. I walked towards the trees and started to look for the area that Mori and Haruhi took.

"You shouldn't go by yourself." I turned to see Hikaru standing there.

"I'm just looking for the place they left." I said as I turned back around.

"Ahh.. Is that it there?" Hikaru said and pointed. I turned and looked to see him pointing right at a tree. I glared.

"I don't know how about you go running at it and see." I snarled and went back to searching.

Hikaru put a hurt face on and did a flutter with his hands. "Why are you being so mean to me?"

"Because…" I growled as I lifted up a plant leaf hoping to see part of a foot print.

"Oh" He had a bright face, and put a fist into his other hands open palm. "that tells so much!"

"I don't like my friends being endangered okay." I snarled hoping he would leave me alone. "It makes me uneasy, especially when I cant help them." I kept looking and ignoring the boy who stood behind me. Suddenly a hand was on my shoulder.

"Noi, stop." Hikaru whispered. "First of all Haruhi is with Mori, nothing will happen. Second of all Mai doesn't seem the type to not be able to handle her problems."

"THAT'S THE POINT!" I yelled and I turned to him. "SHE ISN'T! NEITHER IS HARUHI! THAT'S WHY I HAVE TO DO IT, BECAUSE THEY SHOIULDN'T HAVE TO PROBLEMS! .. They have enough…" I whispered the last part and put my head down.

"and you don't have problems? I may not pay a lot of attention but I can see it in you Noi. You have wounds too." he whispered.

"Yeah… but I got over mine…" Hikaru then pulled me into a hug.

"Have you?"

~FLASHBACK END~

Ever since then I couldn't stop but blush. DAMN MY BLUSH! How I hate that thing! I stood quiet and he turned away and I looked away to hide my blush. Why does he care? He shouldn't care! He should be caring about Haruhi! Not me!

~3rd~

Mori continued to carry Haruhi through the forest as he thought of Hunny and Mai. Suddenly sounds of feet could be heard around them. Mori stopped and looked around him as men in black armor and guns surrounded them.

"One target confirmed." one of them said.

"Eh!" Haruhi said as she looked around at the men.

Two of the people nodded. "Additionally. The target is being held by a suspicious person. We will now secure the target.

Back with the others Kyoya turned. "Oh yeah.. I forgot to tell them about the other people on the island… oh well." He said and turned away. Rima laughed.

"Oh well what are they gonna do? We're with you, and they will recognize Mori-senpai." Rima laughed. "What'll happen? They'll attack Mori and Haruhi?"

"…." everyone else got silent as Rima laughed. She stopped and looked around. She put her hands on her face.

"OH NO! THEY'LL ATTACK BOB!"

"BOB ISN'T A PERSON YOU IDIOT!" Noi yelled. "AND KYOYAS PEOPLE WOULD ATTACK MORI AND HARUHI!"

"IS TOO!" Rima yelled back. "AND I'M SURE THEY WONT!" she turned to Kyoya. "…will they?"

"….. lets keep walking." He responded. Rima shrugged and then skipped off with the others…well she skipped.. The others walked and looked at her funny.

Back with Haruhi and Mori the guards were starting to get irritated.

"You there, release the boy!" one ordered. "If not we shall resort to force!" They pointed the guns at Mori and Haruhi. Haruhi flipped while Mori stared with a blank face.

"HEY… Wait!" Haruhi said when one hand reached and grabbed her. Mori then threw a punch and hit the guy making the guy fly back and his mask was broken.

"This man is resisting! Ready your weapons!" Haruhi started to wave her hands as Mori glared at the guns.

"TAKASHI! HARU-CHAN! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" A child like voice yelled.

"AHHHH AHHA AHHHH!" A feminine voice added to the child like voice yelled and suddenly Hunny and Mai flew through the air on different vines. Hunny kicked one of the men in the face and flipped and landed in a fighters pose. Mai put a hand on one of the men's heads and pushed down while flipping through the air and then hit one of the of the other men in the gut with her left leg.

"How are these brats?" one man yelled.

"Who cares? Shoot them!" another yelled.

Hunny looked up and smirked. "Hehe" he then attacked using his fighting skills to take them down. He did a flip through the air and grabbed one mans arm and threw him to the ground. He turned on his heel and kicked another man in the legs forcing him to the ground.

"haha! Don't hurt my FRIENDS!" he yelled as he attacked more men.

Mai gave a smile as flew through the air attacking other men her wrap was billowing behind her. As she kicked one man with her left leg a man grabbed if afterwards so she brought her right leg down on his head.

"Engh!" She muttered after the man fell to the ground and she stood.

'Ignore the pain Mai…' she thought as she unwrapped her wrap and swung it forward using her dancing skills and wrapped it around one mans arm and pulled back, he flew towards her when she jumped and soon it was also tied around his head, she pulled again and again as the man continued to punch himself in the face, breaking the mask and making the guy fall to the ground. She unwrapped it and flew through the air as she kicked of the ground, she pushed one leg forward with her toes pointed and then flipped her upper body around to face the other way and brought her other leg forward as she landed gracefully in front of a man she brought her leg up at the side efficiently kicking the man down and having her knee meet her ear. She quickly did a pique but instead of letting her foot fall back to the ground she had it kick another man in the gut. While she did these moves her wrap was flying through the air and it seemed to be dancing.

"WHA!" Mai looked around and saw that there were no more men and Haruhi was gapping at her and Hunny.

"Don't do reckless things! Beating up my friends is a big no-no!" he pointed to the beat up friends. She smiled and rubbed her leg mentally thinking of how she shouldn't have done all those kicks and turns because it just made her leg feel worse. She didn't see Mori looking at her leg or Haruhi continually gape at Hunny.

"HARUHI!" an annoying voice yelled and she looked up to see Tamaki and the others running towards them. "HARUHI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"Ah!" Hunny turned towards them. "Tama-chan!"

"Eh!" The twins leaned forward. "Hunny-senpai!" Hikaru called. "and Mai-chan!" Kaoru yelled.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled and hugged the her from behind. "I was so worried." he said in a surprisingly manly tone.

"Pervert!" Noi, Mai, and Rima said at once. They turned and looked towards each other and laughed.

The twins were poking some of the guys and the guys were twitching. "I don't know what happened but…" Hikaru started. "They seem to be safe." Kaoru finished. "It is Hunny-senpais work after all" Hikaru said and then looked around. "Well some of it." Karoru said. "He must have gone easy on them."

"Eh?" Haruhi pinched Tamaki. "What do you mean?" The girls minus Mai nodded.

"Eh you didn't know?" The twins went on to explain who Hunny and Mori really was. Haruhis eyes got wider by the minute.

"So…deep…" the other girls nodded.

"But…" Kaoru began. "Who fought the others?" Hikaru finished.

"Oh I can answer that!" Rima raised her hand and swung it wildly around. "Mai did!"

"Eh!" The twins began and stared at Mai. She blinked and looked at them weird.

"What?" she asked as the others turned to stare at her. "I know how to fight, I mean what did you think, I had that keno sword for nothing?"

"Ah! But Mai-chan, your fighting skill was so…graceful."

"Its from her dancing." Noi mutterd as she walked up to Mai. She then swung Mai's kendo sword down on her head.

"OWWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Mai yelled as she held her head.

"That is for not knowing how to swim and jumping into the poor anyways!" Noi yelled. "You idiot! You know you cant swim, and yet you continue to jump in there! I swear if you ever do that again I will get the one thing you fear and shove it into your face, got it?"

"umm…. Sure…" Mai murmured as she stared at her friend. She then got a grin on her face. "Hey Noi…did you ….miss me?"

Noi turned and looked the other way. "No."

"She did too!" Rima yelled. Haruhi nodded.

"Yeah, she was mad that you jumped in and started worrying." Haruhi grinned.

"Shut. Up." Noi growled and the others laughed.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here anyways?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh and the end of the wave pool and so we got out and after Mai woke up we came to find you." Hunny smiled and Mai nodded.

"WE ARE EXTREMELY SORRY!" Everyone turned to see the fighters now awake and bowing. "I AM THE SUCCESOR OF THE ISHIKAWA DOJO!"

"I AM THE STUDENT OF THE TORODAKI DOJO!" another man yelled.

"I AM FROM THE OTAKI DOJO! WE ARE INDEBTED TO YOUR FAMILY!" Another man yelled.

"Oh really?" Hunny said as he stared at them.

"Yes! We are humbled. For us to have not known that you were Haninozuka Mitsukuni-sama, we sincerely apologize for our rudeness." The men were all sweating, Mai, Haruhi, Rima, and Noi all blinked. "But even if it is just a coincidence, its an honor that will last for ages in our dojo for me to have been able to exchange blows with you."

"Deep…its too deep." all the girls murmured as they fell into a black hole. After the guys left and continuously apologized to Hunny the others were about ready to walk back to the limos.

"Takashi!" Hunny patted Mori's head as Mori was pulled down by Hunny. "It was so great of you to have protected Haruhi. We all blinked and smiled at them. "You weren't lonely even when I wasn't around, ne"

Mori looked to the side. "Not completely." he muttered and Hunny smiled.

"Good! Cuz' I wasn't lonely either!" and he tugged on Mais hand.

Mai laughed and smiled. "I wasn't lonely either."

"Well everyone!" Tamaki put a hand in the air. "Let's head back."

"Yeah!" all minus Kyoya and Mori yelled.

As Mai was about to step a hand stopped her picked her up. "Eh!" She looked up to see Mori walk towards the limos. Everyone else was walking like normal.

"Your leg." Mori said. Mai's eyes widened.

"What about it?"

"It's injured." he stated.

"..You noticed?" she murmured.

"We all did Mai." Haruhi said. "We're your friends, its our job."

"MMHMM!" Hunny smiled.

"YEAH!….. Is no one else worried about Bob?" Rima said and looked around for a can of whip cream.

"Not really." All but Mori said and Rima pouted.

"Next time we should go to the beach…" Haruhi said and smiled.

The girls, twins, and Hunny grinned and nodded. "YEAH!"

**GirlX901: Ah now starting to go with the episodes. I figured it was time to go with the episodes and such to get into the story more.**

**I 3 BOB!: YAY! Ahh memories of watching the shows over and over until we couldn't watch no more.**

**Trainheart: and laughing or butts off.**

**GirlX901: THE BLOOPERS REMEMBER THE BLOOPERS!**

**Trainheart and I 3 BOB!: hahahhahah**

**GirlX901: Please review! And I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
